Whenever You Remember
by jesscaa
Summary: Why wouldn't she even talk to me?". The look in his eyes cast depression all over her. "...Last summer, after camp...it wasn't supposed to happen...but of course it did. The accident. She can't...She won't. Doctors, her mom, and even I have already tried.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I **Do Not Own **Camp Rock or any of it's characters.

* * *

_Your the voice I hear inside my head_

_The reason that I'm singing_

_I need to find you_

_I gotta find you  
_

Last summer was very unexpected. Shane Gray had entered the camp a stubborn selfish jerk, and left a caring lovestruck teen. Mitchie Torres had come into his life like a whirlwind, and had left all to soon. He never wanted the camp to end. After all, he had only found her as the 'special girl' the last weekend of camp.

But all that didn't matter anymore. Summer was here again and he was moments away from Camp Rock, where he would see all his friends, enemies, fans, and of course _her._

"Shane!" Nate shouted, both Jason and him staring blankly at Shane. "Are you sure you want to go?" Nate questioned him for the millionth time since they left the house.

"Yes! Stop asking me that. I'm not changing my mind, I want to go. Besides were almost there." Shane began to play with one of his guitar pics, disinterested in the topic that had fallen upon the three.

"We just want to make sure it's what you really want. Last year you were there for three hours, remember you showered in cold water and looked at a tree." Nate teased him while Jason flipped through the pages of Birdhouse Weekly.

"That was last year, this year is going to be different." confidence boiling over in his statement he looked up and placed a fake grin on his face.

"It sure is." Nate said under his breath. Shane didn't seem to be picking up the hints that Nate was desperately handing to him. He knew it, he was the one who had gotten the phone call to tell Shane as soon as possible. But yet he couldn't bring himself to do it. The look on Shane's face if he found out, would absolutely kill him.

"We're here!" Shane jumped out of his seat, this time he didn't even wait for the driver to open the door for him. He was to excited to be back, and even though a couple of seconds of waiting wouldn't hurt, he still didn't want to.

"Bye." Nate said, the door had already shut behind him. The driver grabbed his bags and began to take them to Uncle Brown's cabin.

The first thing he looked for was The 'Torres Catering' truck. When it wasn't anywhere to be seen, he decided to wait awhile, which wasn't exactly his best subject. After all people were just starting to arrive and here he was desperately searching for her. He headed to the mess hall and found the all to familiar piano, his footsteps were light but the old wood still creaked beneath him. Tracing his fingers along the piano sent a shock through him, memories of the first time he had heard that beautiful voice rang throughout his head.

Seating himself on the small wooden bench, which was quite uncomfortable, he played the familiar tune. His fingers glided along the white keys as he reminisced.

"This is Me."

Shane made an abrupt turn, only to see Uncle Brown standing in the doorway.

"Hey uh, I was just um-"

"Playing Mitchie's song?"

"Well I...yeah." Shane brought his hand to the back of his neck and found himself looking at the floor.

"You loved her didn't you?" He took a seat next to Shane and stared at him, waiting for an answer. They sat in silence as Shane played with the keys, not daring to press any.

"I know, it's hard to believe what happened to her. I mean she was a wonderful girl, she had something special about her-"

"What are you talking about?" a look of worry crept onto his face and he turned to face Brown. His eyes turned pale and were full of sudden depression. The thought of anything happening to her sent a chill through his spine. "_Was _a wonderful girl?"

Brown's eyes widened in alert. He had not been told that Shane didn't know. He would've thought they told him first, but that wasn't the point. He needed an excuse to get out of there, he was _not _going to be the one that told him_. _He refused to_.  
_

"Oh my. Would you look at that? It's time for our Open Mic Night. Tradition is tradition, we cannot be late." Brown smiled and quickly turned to leave.

Shane followed in confusion, what did he mean by _was_? But he didn't say she wouldn't be at camp, so he looked forward to seeing her and asking her what happened _himself_ at the Open Mic night. Maybe she lost her voice or something?

Making his way through the camp the usual giggles and ''omg's!'' were heard from squealing girls. He had learned not to pay this much attention, it happened on a regular basis. Off in the distance he could see it, the Torres Catering truck was pulled up beside the Dining room. He couldn't help but brake out in a run, tripping one or two times he came to a fast stop right in front of it.

There she was, she looked even better than he remembered. All he wanted was to hear her voice again. "Mitchie!" He beamed, walking around the truck.

"Um, hey." there was an uncertainty in her voice, something was holding her back.

"How you been lately?" Shane reached out to help her with her bags but she tugged them backward.

"Do I know you?"

"Haha funny Mitchie, seriously let me help you." reaching again he made another effort to help but she hesitated and took a step back.

"Um maybe you know my mom? I'll go find her. It was nice meeting you." Mitchie gave him a small grin and with that she was off.

"_What?" _turning his head, he watched her trudge up the hill and to the cabins.

_'It's hard to believe what happened to her. I mean she was a wonderful girl, she had something special about her.' _

_'Are you sure you want to go? We just need to make sure this is what you want.'_

"Caitlyn." he was breathing heavily now, air escaped from his body through every part of him. He _needed_ to know what was going on. Why hadn't he been told?

Slamming open the doors the room fell quiet, all eyes on him. "Caitlyn!" anger filled the tone in his voice, he didn't mean for it to comeout like that, but of course it did.

"Excuse me?" She squeezed out from behind a few people placing her hands on her hips.

"I need to talk to you, now." He demanded fighting back a few stray tears forming in the corners of his eyes.

"Uh how 'bout no. Try talking to me like a normal-"

"Please." His voice cracked at his last words and everyone automatically sensed the tension in it.

"Okay." Was all she could manage to choke out. Pushing through the crowd of people, who still had their eyes locked on Shane, Caitlyn led him outside.

"What's wrong?" They began walking down to the lake, Caitlyn could sense something wrong, she had an idea of what, but she quickly shook it out of her head. Of course he already knew, why wouldn't he?

Silence coiled around them like a mysterious blanket suffocating all the joy and laughter around them. No wind, nothing. Just the sound of her own heart racing through her chest.

"Why...why doesn't she remember me?" His voice seemed to have a weird tone to it, one with a deep depression that had been hidden away until this very day.

"I have no idea what your-"

"Caitlyn. I need to know."

"I really have no idea what-"

"I love her." Those words came out in a whisper, he couldn't bare to speak anymore. Those exact words froze her like a winter night, wrapping around her until the realization hit her that _this _was actually happening.

With a deep breath from both of them, Caitlyn stopped and turned to face him. "Shane...Mitchie...last summer, after camp, they went and visited their uncles ranch." She slowly began, pausing for a slight moment attempting ever so hard not to see the look in his eyes.

"And...?" he pushed placing a finger beneath her chin and pulling up softly. Refusing to look in his eyes she turned away.

"There was an accident. It wasn't supposed to happen, well obviously, but during a race her horse...he stood on his back legs and..." she didn't need to finish, he knew what happened next.

"She doesn't remember anything Shane. She can't. The doctors, her mom, her friends back home, and even _I_ have already tried."

"Nothing...she doesn't remember anything...not even-" He didn't dare say those last words, he feared them and would never let them escape from his mouth.

"Not even you."

* * *

**A/N: **Did you like it? Should I Keep going? Please Review.

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I **Do Not Own **Camp Rock or any of it's characters.  
Though I know we'd all like to(:

**Please Review and don't just put it on alert.**

* * *

"Hey mom." Mitchie sighed, setting her bags down on her bed. Just by doing that alone she could already tell how uncomfortable the mattress was.

"Hey sweetie. Did you get a chance to talk to anybody?" Connie sat at a small wooden table in the corner, flipping through the dinner sections of cookbooks that were scattered all over the place.

"Well, there was this guy... He was kind of cute. He started talking to me while I unloaded my stuff from the back of the truck." Mitchie smiled remembering this strange guy, who oddly knew her name. "Why?"

"Well honey, it is your _first_ year here." She tried to make the lie flow as smooth as possible. She hated lying to her daughter, but what was she supposed to tell her? That she had already-

"Mom!" Connie jumped out of her seat. She hadn't realized she'd drifted off into her thoughts

"Oh, honey what was this young mans name?" Continuing her cookbook process, she shook all thoughts clear from her head.

"I don't know. But I'm hoping to find out tonight. Well, I mean like, I'm not going to _talk_ to him. I'd be too nervous." A huge grin was plastered on her face, her voice tinged with a bit of nervousness. Connie returned the smile with a warm one of her own.

"Just try to have fun. I'll see you later." Connie stood up and gave Mitchie a hug before giving her permission to head out to Open Mic Night.

Walking past the buildings people smiled at her, remembering her from last year. She gave an awkward grin back and kept walking. The sticks beneath her boots crackled a few times, mixing with the sound of the crunching leaves. The sound was a bit... creepy. But she was happy to be here. She came to a stop in front of the wooden double doors, smoothing out her clothes and fixing her hair before entering. Opening the doors she could see kids talking everywhere, smiling and having a good time.

"Well look who it is." A blonde haired girl walked past her and sneered with the snobbiest look Mitchie had ever seen.

"Uh hey. I'm Mitchie."

"How cute. You think I don't remember you? After you _stole_ my spotlight? Don't think I would ever forget it that easily or even begin to forgive you."

"Tess, just leave her alone." Peggy and Ella led her away from Mitchie and gave her an apologetic look.

"Okay..." Mitchie couldn't see anyone she'd picture talking to here. They were all so wealthy and pretty or cute. They had such nice clothes on and all she had was jeans, a red shirt, and brown boots, definitely awkward for her. Maybe fresh air would do her good?

--

"Shane, I'm really sorry. Look, none of us expected, or even imagined, something like this could happen." Caitlyn, for the first time, looked him in the eyes. A huge mistake on her part, the look on his face was a mixture of depression and anger.

"It's not fair. Why her why now?!" Shane slammed his fist against the tree with enough force to knock it down. Finally falling against it, his depression got the better of him. On his knees he faced the tree; he didn't want any part of what was going on.

"Look Shane-" Caitlyn reached out to touch his shoulder but he rejected her hand. The scene that had unfolded in front of her was enough to make anyone cry. He loved Mitchie, and she didn't even know his name.

Speechless, she left him to continue his thoughts. She knew she shouldn't leave him alone in a time like this, but she didn't see any way she could possibly help. What he needed was time alone to let the situation sink in before he could move on, if he _could_ even move on.

Every part of him hurt. His stomach was in a knot, his head had twisted inside, he wanted to pound on something. Let his anger out but, at the same time... for once in his life he just wanted to cry. Leaning against the tree small tears slowly streamed down his cheeks. _Shane Gray_ was crying. Because of a girl he met last summer... a girl who meant the world to him. The same girl who now didn't even know he existed before today.

"Why are you crying?" A soft giggle was let out but her voice still expressed her concern.

His natural reaction would have been to wipe his face and say, "Get the hell out of here", which is really what he felt like doing. But recognizing who's voice had spoken those words, he didn't dare say anything that expressed such coldness and anger. "Mitchie."

She let out a half smile and cautiously walked towards him. "Hmm see I was thinking... It isn't quite fair for you to know my name and I not yours." Offering a hand to Shane, he took it and pulled himself up. Mitchie felt herself blushing at the touch of his hand; she was already nervous enough just _talking _to him. She surprised herself by even coming over here after seeing him.

"Shane." Wiping his wet face he gave a weak smile and introduced himself. It hurt him, more than anything else. The girl of his dreams standing in front of him... The same one he fell in love with last summer, couldn't even remember a thing of the past, or anything they once shared.

"Well Shane, it's nice to meet you." The smile she gave him lit him up inside like a little kid on Christmas morning, giving him a warm feeling mixed with butterflies to his stomach. Slowly starting out in a walk she placed her hands behind her back.

Following close behind her he then asked, "How about twenty questions?"

She stopped in her tracks and turned, "Five."

"Okay fair enough." He walked up beside her, seeing her... Being _here_ with her brought back so many memories.

"Who's the nicest person you've met here?"

"Probably my mom." She looked at him honestly then couldn't help but laugh.

"But you already knew your mom," he replied innocently, with a smirk of course.

"You know what I meant." She nudged his shoulder and kept walking, which left him with a smile.

"Were you already looking for me when you found me?" he looked up at her, right as she looked up at him. Quickly fixing her gaze back ahead of her with a smile she could feel herself blushing. Hopefully he couldn't see it.

"In a way." She couldn't help but admit, she had been hoping to see him again. She didn't go out looking for him but, with her luck, sure enough she found him. "You're down to your last two questions." Mitchie smirked, facing him. They were at the dock now. The breeze splashed onto her face like cold water, embracing it she closed her eyes, for a split second, then opened them once again.

"Last two? I've only asked that many."

"What about, 'How about twenty questions'?" Mitchie giggled with a smile.

"Then I better pick wisely, huh?"

"I guess so." Grinning, she took a seat, hanging her feet over the edge. As he joined her his expresson became serious. He couldn't help himself, he had to ask.

"If you loved someone... Would you ever forget them?"

His question took her by surprise, "Mmm... No. I don't think I would. It'd be awfully hard." The look on her face melted into him. She looked at him with such honesty, he could've sworn she remembered him.

"But, I haven't loved another yet. No one's loved me yet, so I'm assuming." she chuckled and gazed out over the water. "Well it seems your down to your last-"

"Dance with me?"

"What?" She looked at him like he was crazy, this wasn't exactly the best place to dance, no music, no dance floor. Just the trees, water, and storm clouds looming threateningly above them.

He stood up and took a bow, a huge smile upon his face. Holding out his hand he gave her a questioning look.

Thoughts ran through her head, millions at a time. Why her? Why now? Should she take his hand? Should she just tell him to sit down?

"Okay." Doing it without thought, she stood up and took his hand. He pulled her closer, but not too close. She'd only met him today. Which pained him to even think about.

They stepped back and forth, spinning around the dock, truly a magical moment. This continued for awhile, both of them embracing each others comfort. Coming to an abrupt stop they stared at each other for what seemed like forever, their arms still tangling together. He wanted to tell her everything. He wanted her to remember; his whole heart ached that she could not remember the slightest thing about him. Her smile faded and their hands slowly moved down. Letting go she looked terrified. One tear tumbled down her soft pink cheek and with that she was off, running away as the rain started to pour down over him.

"Mitchie!" It was too late. She'd already left him. For the second time in just an hour, he felt truly alone.

--

She didn't know why she had left, why she cried, why she went into shock when they touched. Being there with him made her feel... good. Like she had known him her whole life. Still his question haunted her like a mysterious noise in the dark.  
'_If you loved someone...would you ever forget them'_

The hurt in his voice was clearly traceable. As much as she hated to admit it, his heart had been broken. No doubt about it. Obviously by someone he loved. What had she been thinking? Maybe hoping that there was a chance his heart felt the slightest bit for her? He loved someone. You could see it in his eyes, all hope that it was her had evaporated into the evening sky. Even the factor of them being friends was questionable to her. But nonetheless they _were_ friends, and nothing more.

"Honey get inside!" Connie Torres ran out of the cabin and helped a soaking Mitchie inside. "Where were you? I didn't see you at Open Mic Night. The food was excellent, if I do say so myself." She smiled proudly, handing Mitchie a few towels.

"I was with _him_. The guy I told you about earlier." Mitchie beamed, running her fingers through her tangled hair.

"Oh this mystery boy again, huh?" Connie smiled unmaking Mitchie's bed and sorting her clothes into a few drawers.

"We had fun." Mitchie smiled walking into the bathroom, shutting the door behind her she turned on the shower.

"Oh and I suppose that's how you got wet. " Connie chuckled with a smile. Mitchie was getting along easier than she had thought. She had already met a new guy. And at least _he _wasn't here this ye-

"His name's Shane." Mitchie called out through the door.

Dropping everything in her hands leaving a small crash to be heard, her eyes widened.

"Oh dear God."

* * *

**A/N: **Why was it bad that the 'mystery boy' was Shane? I guess you'll find out (:  
Did you like it? Should I Keep going? Please Review.

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **I **Do Not Own **Camp Rock or any of it's characters.  
Though I know we'd all like to(:

This is probably one of my longer chapters. So I hope you enjoy!(;

**Please don't just put this story on alert and actually review.**

* * *

"Uncle Brown!" Shane called, the only sound was the slow drips of water running off his soaked clothes and hair.

"Yes?" Brown walked in fixing his button-up shirt.

"Why did you make it sound like Mitchie was dead?" Shane paced the room, his wet shoes squeaking against the wood.

"Oh, would you look at that. It's time for my favori-"

"I talked to her. We hung out, I know everything." Coming to a stop he stared at his uncle.

"I thought she died?"

Shane looked at him with great humor. "I think I'm going to change and make a quick run."

--

Mitchie stepped out of the bathroom in red plaid pajama pants and a white tank. Combing through her hair she smiled at her mom.

"So, uh when are you going to see Shane again?" Connie asked stacking cookbooks against the wall.

"Who?" Mitchie stopped and set the brush on her bed.

"Shane...the guy you just told me about." She stopped stacking and gave her daughter a concerned look. No she wouldn't let this happen, it couldn't.

"Oh, before Open Mic? The one who started talking to me?"

"Oh crap."

"What?" Mitchie asked playing with her hair. The sound of dripping water from the gutter on the roof was the only sound that filled the uncomfortable silence. "Honey why don't you take my key and go grab a bite to eat in the kitchen." Connie handed her the key and ushered her out of the cabin. "Be careful." without a trace of happiness in her voice her mom almost pleaded her request.

"Mom, I'm only going to the kitchen." Mitchie laughed shutting the door behind her. Placing her hands over her face Connie sighed. Not this again.

Moments later a soft knock rang out through the cabin. Connie Torres cautiously opened the woden door.

"Hey uh, can I have a word with Mitchie?" Shane shuffled his feet awkwardly, he didn't expect her mom to answer.

"Look, Shane. I think we should talk... Have a seat." She opened the door wider allowing him enough room to enter. Sitting on a chair next to Connie's bed he had a face full of concern.

"Shane...Mitchie, I'm guessing you heard," He looked down and nodded. He didn't like where this was going. "The doctor said it'd be best for her not to interact with someone as close to her as you were..."

"I don't understand." He sat up straight, looking her in the eye.

"You loved her...She loved you. I could see it in her eyes. I could tell by the way you acted with her. The doctors are just...concerned, they said it wouldn't be a good idea to bring you back into her life. And with all do respect, I'm going to have to ask you to... Stay away from my daughter." Her last two words came out in a whisper, but he heard them loud and clear.

"But-"

"Shane please, don't make this harder than it is."

"We had a good time Mrs. Torres! You can't take that back! She was starting to get comfortable with me, I could feel it!" Standing up from his chair, it slammed against the wall with such force, she was surprised it didn't make a dent in the wall.

"Shane she-"

"No! I still love her, you can't ask me to stay away from her. We're friends again! We hung out! You can't just-"

"She doesn't remember!" It came out louder than she thought it would. Her words froze him, tears forming in the corners of his eyes. "... What?"

"Her condition. After awhile, she may forget some things that happened recently. It doesn't happen a lot. In fact, I can't remember the last time it did happen... But it did. There's nothing anyone can do about it."

The look on his face, absolute depression and mortification. Struggling to find the words to say, with one tear rolling down his cheek, he left. Slamming the door behind him. He had no idea where to go, he just needed to find something to preoccupy his thoughts. Looking down his stomach rattled, he hadn't eaten since he left the house earlier that day. Heading off to the kitchen he tried opening the door. Surprisingly, it had been unlocked already.

Walking in he noticed a figure by the window, she was sitting on the counter finishing her last bite of a brownie. He didn't know what to say, whether he should turn and run, or hide until she-"

"Hey!" Mitchie smiled placing her plate in the sink.

To late.

"Uh hey. I forgot to introduce myself earlier, I'm Shane." The thought of him having to do this, for the third time pained him.

"Well, it's nice to meet you Shane." Washing her hands, then drying them, she held one out to him. Weakly taking it he smiled.

"Hey, I was thinking about going down to the dock, care to join me?" Shane held out a hand of his own, she looked around nervously. She didn't want her mom to worry, but what was a few minutes? Surely her mom would understand.

"Okay." Walking past him she opened the door. "Lets go."

The walk was uncomfortable. Which was odd, the last time they did this, they talked the whole time. But of course, she didn't remember.

"Don't you just love how it feels outside?" Once reaching the dock Mitchie held out her arms. He nodded and she continued, "I wish I was a bird." She said defiantly.

Shane laughed, "Why?"

The wind would take me everywhere. I'd have no worries, not a care in the world. You have to admit, flying would be quite an extravagant adventure." She turned to face him letting out a soft sigh.

"Turn around again." He smirked. A questioning look fell upon her face, but she didn't say anything and did as she was told.

"Close your eyes." He demanded.

"Shane what are-" she began to laugh but he then said, " Please." he pleaded in the sweetest way possible, she couldn't say no. I mean here was a cute guy trying to talk to her, which she didn't recall anything like that happening back home.

"Now," he began, placing his arms firmly around her waist. She jumped at his touch, something about him made her feel...safe and important.

He lifted her up and held her above him. One hand on her stomach and the other on her legs.

"Shane put me down! Your going to drop me!" She freaked out grabbing hold of his arms.

"Relax Mitchie. I'm not a scrawny freak who can't support a beautiful girl. Just relax."

"Okay." she blushed, her face feeling more hot than ever. She had to admit, he knew how to make a girl feel good about herself. Letting her arms out she could feel the wind against her. It felt like she was flying, a sensation like nothing she'd ever felt before. Moments later she said, "I'm ready."

Slowly easing her down she sat on the dock. "Thank you."

"No problem." He smiled at her and she looked away, her cheeks turning a light shade of pink.

"Have you ever...you know _loved_ some one?"

The question took him by surprise, that was for sure. Usually he'd be the one to ask. But if she really wanted to know he couldn't lie.

"Yes." He sighed, her smile faded fast. Of course a guy like him already had someone special in his life. She couldn't help but feel, anger or maybe even sadness. No one had ever had this impact on her, and she only met him today. Yet she felt like this wasn't the first time they met. "She must have been beautiful." Mitchie swung her feet over the edge, kicking them slowly back and forth.

"She was, she still is." He looked at her, she didn't look back. Her eyes still focused on the water ahead of them. When she said nothing, he continued, "Her voice, oh man, it was absolutely breathtaking. The most beautiful thing I ever heard...We sang together last year for Final Jam."

"Oh so your a singer." Mitchie fixed her gaze on him.

"Mitchie," He wanted to say 'remember I'm in a band, Connect Three?' but he knew he couldn't. "Yes I am."

"So... You have a song?" She took her legs from over the edge and sat with them out in front of her. He nodded with a smile, "And I suppose you wrote it?"

"Mhmm. My favorite is 'I Gotta Find You.'" He looked out over the water, he _hated_ not being to talk to her about last year, not being able to tell her that she was the girl with the beautiful voice.

"How about a sample?" She pleaded batting her eyes.

Smiling he looked at her," Tomorrow. I'll bring my guitar here and you can meet me at,-"

"Night. When the moons out." She finished for him.

"And why." He saw how far away she was sitting from him.

"Because it's more-." He reached forward as far as he could and grabbed her wrist. Pulling her towards him she got a strange feeling in her stomach. He pulled her a little fast, she could tell how strong he was. But as it is, pulling her fast landed her three inches from his face. Her legs on the right side of him.

"Romantic that way." She finished. They stared at each other in complete silence. The thought she had nearly scared her to death, 'Did she _love _him?' "Uh I-I guess I better get going." Standing up, shakiness in her voice she wanted to run. she thought she might be able to get away with it... The idea of him pulling her closer scared her. He loved somone already, and there was no way that he liked _her_. Why would he?

"Mitchie," He pulled her by he arm, she swung around to face him, stumbling forward a bit. Yet here they were again, three in she away from each other, her hand still in his. "Uh," He quickly let go of her wrist. "Tomorrow night. Nine. Meet me here." Smiling she nodded and left.

He mentally beat himself in the head. What was he doing? She probably thought he was moving to fast for just being _friends. _Sighing he began walking back.

--

"Honey where have you been?! It's nine-thirty." Connie Torres placed her hands on her hips, Mitchie had just walked in the door and she was already yelling at her.

"Nowhere. It's nothing." She didn't know if her mom would approve of her, 'being close to a guy.' Besides, there was nothing to tell, they were just friends. Sitting on her bed she shrugged.

"You were with Shane weren't you?" The tone she took came across as angry, Mitchie had no idea why though. What had he done to her, she's never even met him. Or so she thought.

"Mitchie look, we need to talk."

--

"Hey Uncle Brown." Shane walked in quietly and shut the door behind him.

"My goodness Shane where have you been? It's almost ten."

"I was out by the lake." Shane shrugged slipping off his shoes.

The look on Brown's face softened, "Oh with who?" he smiled, though Shane knew that he had figured out.

"Mitchie." Shane walked to the pantry and pulled out a bag of chips. Setting them on the table he took a seat across from Brown.

"Oohh Mitchie, huh?"

"Shut up," Shane sneered. "We're only friends... That's it."

Brown could tell by the look on his face, he had played with a serious matter. "Shane look I'm sorry."

"Don't... It's not your fault." With that he stood up and walked to his room.

--

"I'm not sure if I want you seeing him anymore." Connie didn't want to tell her daughter this. But the doctors checked up on her every two weeks, they would eventually find out that _he _had come back into her life.

"What?! Mom we're just friends! It's no big deal!" Mitchie arose from her bed, her expression was complete shock.

"The doctors said-"

"Who cares what they say. I'm not going to stop hanging out with him! I..." She stopped herself dead in her tracks, a few tears escaping from her brown eyes.

"You love him. And that is not acceptable." Connie began removing her make-up.

"Mom! You can't tell me who to love!" Tears were flying uncontrollably now, she couldn't help it.

"You just met him today!" Connie knew that was a lie, but for Mitchie's case, it was true.

"I know but... It feels like I've known him longer. He makes me feel like I'm actually important. I have one friend back home and I barely see her. Why can't you just learn to deal with the fact that he makes _me_ feel special. For once a guy made me feel like I belonged here. Instead of just giving me the same stupid look over and over again, like I'm just a piece of crap!"

"You **do not **_love _him, you're only fifteen, you know nothing about love!" Connie turned to face her daughter. She loved Mitchie she really did, but she had to listen to the doctors. Mitchie didn't love him, there was no way she had already fell for him. _Again._

"How would you know! I love him more than you could _ever_ love dad!"

"No you don't! Honey listen to yourself! Talking about love, when you just met this boy today!"

"Maybe I did but it feels like I've known him for a long time, I already told you this, why won't you listen to me?!"

"Because I am your mom and your going to listen to me!"

"Please, don't give me that! I'm going to do what _you _want?"

"You are not to see this boy ever again, and that's final!"

"Mom please-"

"End of discussion."

* * *

**A/N: Okay so her mom, I pretty much made her a bitch in this chapter, My mom probably would have encouraged me to see him haha. But then again she wasn't warned by doctors not to let him back in my life...(:  
**

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **I **Do Not Own **Camp Rock or any of it's characters.  
Though I know we'd all like to(:

**Damn okay...This is my LONGEST chapter yet(:**

**Please Review and don't just put it on alert.**

* * *

Mitchie didn't understand why her mom had acted the way she did. In fact, she didn't understand much of anything at the moment. She constantly reminded herself not to get to close to anyone, after all camp wouldn't last forever.

She lay motionless in her bed, listening to her mom's low breaths.

_'You are to tell him you don't want to see him again.'_ her mom had said her voice full of regret and pain. Almost like those words weren't coming from her, like she wanted more than anything to tell her daughter that everything would be okay and that she should see Shane if he truly made her happy. But something was holding her back.

Mitchie was tired. More than anything she wanted to get a good nights sleep, but she just couldn't. Slowly pushing off the blankets that lay on top of her she rose from her bed.

She knew not to leave; camp did have a curfew. Getting caught out late meant major trouble. But at the moment she didn't care. She wanted to get out and nothing was going to hold her back.

--

Shane stared at the ceiling for what seemed like forever now. He couldn't sleep. Of course he tried; countless times to be exact. Worry. That was the cause. What he was worried about, he honestly had no idea. Something just didn't feel right.

Kicking off his covers he slipped on some jeans and a black jacket over his shirt. He wanted to get out, get some air maybe. Take a stroll by the lake perhaps?

Sliding on his shoes he quickly headed out of his room and down the hall, ever so careful to shut the door quietly, making sure not to wake his sleeping uncle. After all it was way past curfew.

--

Mitchie slid her hands in her pockets. It was chilly outside; she hadn't really noticed until her thoughts had faded. She was too caught up in everything to notice when she had left the cabin. But there was no turning back now. She was finally at the lake, and she sat on the dock, staring at the slow moving water. The moon cast a figure over the lake and a loud rumble was heard. Great. Exactly what she needed. Sighing, she began kicking her feet. Everything happened so fast today. Way too fast for her liking. She looked up as light sprinkles danced out of the sky onto her cold skin one by one until several came at a time.

"Mitchie."

She whirled around quickly. Who else but her would be out so late? "Shane," she whispered, turning back around. The mere thought of her mom waking and coming to find her, only to see her with Shane, sent chills down her spine.

"What are you doing here?" He walked to where she was sitting and crouched down.

No reply was heard. She continued to stare straight ahead. A few tears let loose as she rubbed her arm.

"You're cold." Sliding off his jacket he placed it around Mitchie's shoulders. Sure he was cold too, but he wanted her to stay warm. Even if it meant he had to freeze to death he would always put her before him. No matter what.

The rain was still light, although clouds overhead threatened to release enormous amounts of water. He looked out towards the lake. Obviously she wanted to enjoy the silence, or she wouldn't have come out here.

"Shane," she whispered. His gaze instantly on her and the sorrowful expression that had cast over her brown eyes. "I'm sorry."

"Mitchie, what are you talking about?" He placed his hand on her shoulder, only to have it shaken off as she looked away.

"I can't... I-"

"Mitchie, what is it? Look at me," he pleaded. Moving his hand toward her chin, he carefully turned her head.

Her lips quivering, obvious tears dripping from her face. She looked away once more. "You need to go," she painfully whispered.

"What?"

"Please Shane." She finally spoke louder.

"Mitchie, what are you talking about?" he reached for her hand but she moved it away.

"Please, just go."

"Mitchie, what's going on?" This was certainly strange, earlier today everything was fine. They had gone back to the dock and before that...Connie. She had told Mitchie something. "Mitchie, what did your mom tell you?" his tone demanded an answer, anger definitely traceable.

"Shane please, just go." She stood up. The threatening clouds finally broke allowing rain to pour down harder and harder.

She hesitantly handed his jacket back to him slowly shaking her head. "I can't take it."

"Mitchie, please." He looked at her, straight into her eyes.

"I-I don't want to see you again."

"Mitchie what-"

"I have to go." her voice choked up and her eyes were full of tears.

"Mitchie wait!" He grabbed her hand, and she let out a sob.

"Please let go."

"Why won't you talk to me? Why don't you want to see me again?" He pulled her closer, trying to avoid her leaving.

"Shane, it's not that simple." She tried to release her hand but his wrist was planted firmly around it.

"Mitchie, I'm standing out here in the rain for you, desperately trying to figure out how I hurt you. Please just give me a chance."

"You didn't do anything." She spoke her lips quivering as she refused to look at him.

"Then what's wrong?"

She looked him in the eyes. She didn't know what to tell him. There wasn't exactly anything _to _tell him. She was told to never talk to him again, and that's what she had to do. No matter how much it hurt her...

"Shane, please you need to understand why I can't do this. At least not now."

"Mitchie." He pulled her closer, he didn't understand where this was all coming from.

"Shane let go of me!" She didn't mean to say it so coldly. She didn't mean to say it at all. It just... came out.

Shane felt a lump growing in his throat. Why was she acting this way? What did he do to her? He didn't recall her being mad when she left, just sad... but it had seemed like she was already over it.

"Fine." He whispered, his face a pale color.

"No... Shane please I didn't mean it like that." Mitchie began trying to pull him back.

"It's fine. You meant what you said, you never want to see me again. That's just fine with me... Yeah...I hope you have fun the rest of camp." And with that he was off, a few tears stumbling down his cheeks.

"Shane please!" It was too late. He had already left her. More and more tears poured out of her eyes, like she had never cried before. Crouching down she buried her face in her knees. No. This wasn't happening. It couldn't be.

--

What had gotten into her? Surely these words hadn't come from _her _mind. If only she would just remember. Things would have never been like this if that stupid accident didn't happen.

The rain seemed to be getting even worse by the minute. Heading to the closest cabin, Shane hid under the shade of it's porch, stumbling and hitting the wall with a thump.

"Shit." He mumbled as he tried to regain his balance. A slight squeaking was heard and soon the door to the cabin began to slowly, but surely, open.

A girl with curly brown hair appeared on the porch, holding a baseball bat in one hand.

"Ahh!"

"Ahh!"

"Caitlyn!"

"Ahh!"

"Caitlyn!"

"What?!" her eyes were wide open, the bat ready to swing right into his head if it needed to.

"Put the bat down!" Shane was crouched down on the floor, frightened.

"Oh... My bad." Caitlyn laughed at herself then walked back inside momentarily before sticking her head back out the door, "You coming?"

Slowly rising he hesitantly walked in. It was a bit...weird. If Brown had suddenly awaken from the rain, he would surely go looking for Shane. Only to find him in a _girls_ cabin? Not good.

"Were you c_rying_?" Caitlyn shut the door behind them, and walked towards the small fridge and microwave in the back.

"No." He snapped. "It's raining outside." His reply made a pretty good cover, or so he thought.

"Oh yeah I forgot, rain gives you a tear stained face." Caitlyn still had her back towards him. When she did turn around she had two cups of Hot Chocolate in her hands. Offering one to him he gently took it.

"Sit." She demanded, pointing to her bed.

"Don't tell me-"

"Sit." The look in her eyes scared him. They looked something like 'I'm going to say this nicely but if you don't do what I say I'll beat the crap out of you.'

"Okay." He had to admit, she intimidated him. Her and Mitchie seemed to be the only ones at camp who could care less if he was famous. She treated him as she would treat anyone else, and he respected that.

She stared at him, as if trying to find the proper way to lecture him and find out why he was _crying_.

Taking this time, he looked around the cabin. It was really plain, few things hung on the walls and she had a single cabin. Which meant no one was here to save him from the long ass kicking he was about to get.

"You tried talking to her, didn't you?" She took a small sip of her hot chocolate and rose her glass towards his. Cautiously looking at it he took a small sip of his own. The warmth from it felt amazing after being in the cold rain, like a million fireworks had exploded inside of him.

The room was dark, the only glimpse of light came from the lightening outside. Caitlyn tapped her foot, obviously still waiting for an answer.

"It's like this..."

--

Mitchie had found her way back to her cabin, sulking to her bed she layed down and covered her body with the warm sheets. As if on cue, right when she pulled the covers over her, Connie's eyes fluttered open. "Mitchie."

"Hmm?" Mitchie sniffled a bit, turning to face her mom.

"I'm sorry." She whispered. When no reply came she continued, "You have to understand why I'm doing this. It's for reasons you're not yet ready to hear."

Mitchie was speechless. Reasons she wasn't _ready _to understand? With that she turned on her side and ignored the apologies her mom had tried throwing at her. It was a little late to say sorry.

--

"So you left her, out in the rain. Under a tree. And there's _lightning_?" Caitlyn looked more angry then he had ever seen her.

"Well yeah. But she-"

Caitlyn cupped her palm and smacked him on his forehead.

"She probably left already! There's no point in going back and looking for her!" He tried to reason, but Caitlyn was pretty much set on her own reasoning.

"Well duh she already left, but you have no right to be mad!" Grabbing his empty cup she took both to the sink. She found it odd he hadn't responded. 'Ah so he fears me, now we're getting somewhere.' "I mean, It's just not right, you know what I mean?" Turning around she leaned against the sink.

He had laid down on her bed...motionless..."Oh crap! No no no no no. Not here! Why now?! You couldn't go outside and decide to do this?! Ahhh, what's Brown gonna do?! He's going to expel me! Breathe Shane!" Her hands on her head, she was in full freak out mode.

Looking at him, she noticed his stomach slowly moving up and down... 'Oh, he's just sleeping.' Caitlyn laughed at herself once more, still breathing heavy from her spaz attack. Yawning she was about to lay down on her bed. "Aw man!"

Grabbing a sleeping bag and pillow from under the bed she layed them out. "Goodnight Shane. Oh don't worry about it, it's no problem. I don't mind sleeping on the floor." She mumbled more things before she finally drifted off.

--

"Mitchie. Mitchie honey, wake up." Connie shook her daughter before seeing her eyes open slowly.

Mitchie pulled off her covers, still refusing to talk to her mom.

"Mitchie please. Will you just talk to me?" Connie pleaded making her bed.

"What's there to talk about?! You just couldn't stand the fact that he made _me_ feel good for once. Oh see there I think I pretty much covered everything." Mitchie slammed the bathroom door and turned on the shower.

She didn't particularly _want_ to be this angry at her mom, but she didn't know how else to react to everything that happened last night.

Connie sighed, sitting down on her bed she brought her hands to her face. None of this should have ever happened. But it had to. It was the only way to protect her and follow the doctors orders at the same time.

--

Shane felt the sunlight beat down over him. It was amazingly hot inside his...wait where was he? His eyes wandered around the room before seeing a short girl with curly brown hair appear in front of him.

"Well good morning Sleeping Beauty." Caitlyn smiled and spoke as if she was talking to a dog or two-year-old.

Shane shot up quickly and looked around. "Why am I in here?" He demanded an answer and stood up, looking around the room.

"Oh honey, you don't remember last night? I had _so _much fun." She batted her eyes and twirled her hair.

"Your kidding me." His eyes widened in alert, he didn't remember anything like _that_ happening last night.

"You know when you fell asleep in my bed while I was so nicely listening to you about Mitchie!" Smacking him on the arm she gave him a frustrated look. "Now sit down and eat your breakfast."

Shane looked to the small table she pointed at, toast and chocolate milk set on it. "But I'm not hungry." He looked at her rubbing his eyes.

She gave him a questioning look that he didn't dare push further.

"...You know what maybe I am." Walking to the table he looked at her before taking a bite of toast.

"That's what I thought." Caitlyn smiled, walking to the door.

"Whef arte fyu gofing?" Shane attempted to ask with a mouthful of toast.

"I'm going to go eat at the camps first annual Extravagant Breakfast. Their serving all sorts of fancy foods, only today." Caitlyn shut the door leaving Shane alone.

Looking down at his plate, he realized he could be eating what he normally does when he's not at camp right now... yet here he was eating toast.

"Caitlyn wait up!" Running out the door he opened to find a blond haired girl with a smirk upon her lips.

"Shane, can I talk to you about something?"

* * *

**A/N: This chapter was kinda weird for me. It was all dramatic, and that's how I wanted it to stay... But then I ended up writing Caitlyn into it, and that pretty much messed up the whole "Drama" thing I had going with all my chapters. But I hope you liked it(: Please review.**

* * *


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **I **Do Not Own **Camp Rock or any of it's characters.  
Though I know we'd all like to(:

**Please don't just put this story on alert and actually review.**

* * *

"Uh sure?" Giving her an odd look she grasped his hand and led him to the dock.

"Shane," She placed a hand over his and he quickly rejected her attempt. "I was thinking, why waste your time chasing after a girl who doesn't remember you when you could have something _so _much better?" Tess batted her eyes and attempted to grab his hand once more.

"Who Caitlyn?" He joked knowing full well who she was talking about.

"No, someone closer than you think." Tess tried to remain her cool and desperately batted her eyes once more.

"Uh...no I can't seem to find Lola anywhere." He half smiled innocently after pretending to scout the area.

"No, me!" She shouted angrily. "I mean, why not?"

_Why not? _He could think of plenty why nots. But still, her question made sense. Mitchie had made it clear that she didn't want to see him again...

"So what do you say?" She smiled sweetly messing with his hair.

Swatting her hand away he frowned, "I'd rather take my chances with Caitlyn."

"Well...good! Because she likes you anyways!" She shouted, clear frustration drowning her voice.

"What?"

"No lie." She held up her hand 'honestly.' "And I have a plan to help you get Mitchie back."

_Since when did Tess want to help me and Mitchie? Sure he was willing to take up on any help he could get. But there had to be some kind of advantage for her out of this deal._

"Fine." Hesitantly shaking her hand he couldn't help but regret ever saying that one word, that would more than surely wreck any chance he had with Mitchie.

"Excellent."

--

Mitchie walked out of the kitchen after finishing her daily work. She had still managed to not to talk to her mom. She didn't plan on forgiving her _that_ easily.

Walking into the Dining Hall she grabbed a plate full of an assortment of fancy foods. Sure she wasn't going to eat all of it, but it still looked good.

"Mitchie!" Caitlyn shouted with a smile, waving her over to their table.

"Hey." Mitchie returned the smile with a warm one of her own and took a seat.

"So how have you been lately?" Lola asked looking down at her food, as if deciding what to eat first.

"Oh me?" Mitchie questioned looking up at her.

"Uh no. She was talking to me... because I just got here too." Caitlyn saved the situation and kicked Lola under the table. She had already told all of them about Mitchie but apparently they hadn't remembered.

"So are you and Shane still-" One of the back up dancers for Lola, Sean, began to ask but stopped short when both Lola and Caitlyn shot him angry looks.

"Still fighting?" Mitchie finished for him, "Yeah."

"What happened?" Lola asked ignoring another kick from Caitlyn.

"It's a long-" Mitchie followed the other tables gazes to the door. Of course, none other than Shane Gray had made a grand entrance. Rolling her eyes everybody looked back at her. "It's a long story."

Caitlyn, however, was still focused on the entrance. Didn't anybody but her find it odd that him and Tess had walked in together?

Tess walked to her table to sit with her fellow cabin mates and Shane looked straight at Caitlyn and gave her a smile and a wink. She quickly looked back at her table ignoring all the girls questioning looks towards her.

"Caitlyn!" He shouted, everybody's eyes once again on him. Signaling for her to come she rose out of her seat and gave a shrug to her friends back at their table.

"What do you want?" She asked but he was still looking out over the croud of people.

"What?! You can all stop gawking and continue eating." He ordered and instantly everybody but Mitchie, Lola, and Sean looked down. "When were you going to tell me that you _liked _me? I mean, I wouldn't have stayed in your cabin last night if you had told me." He sounded somewhat cocky.

"What?!" Caitlyn scoffed and looked absolutely mortified. "You've _got_ to be kidding me. Why would you **ever** think that I would like-" Stopping her sentence she followed his stare towards Tess's table, she seemed to be mouthing something that looked like 'now.'

"Shane what's going-"

She was cut short by his hand around her waist and his lips crashing against hers.

Pulling away quickly she wiped her mouth, "What the hell?!"

The whole room fell silent. This time everybody's eyes on Mitchie. She felt tears stinging her eyes, they hadn't yet squeezed out but she knew they would soon. Turning to leave she ran into a tall figure.

Backing away and looking up it was none other than Brown. He slowly patted her back after seeing the tears in her eyes and looked to the front. "Shane, Gellar." He walked out of the room and they had no other choice but to follow.

Shane looked back only once to see Tess giving him a thumbs up and playful smile.

--

"I hate when I have to be so uncool!" He shouted, opening the door to his cabin and giving them enough room to squeeze in.

"Now since you all seem to be angry at one another, I'll start the questions. Is that ok with you guys? Or would you like to contradict and begin a fight about it?!" His voice boomed loudly and everyone knew better than to speak.

"Now, what happened between you and you." Pointing at Shane and Mitchie they looked at each other and Caitlyn took a step back. "Miss Gellar I would stay up front as this matter very well involves you."

Mitchie and Shane remained looking down. "Well I expect an answer in the next...I don't know...five seconds?"

"We got into a fight." All three heads turned to Mitchie but Shane was the first to look back down. "My mom said it'd be best if I didn't see him anymore, even though I tried explaining we were just friends."

_Friends._ That word stung Shane and he looked the opposite way.

"So I went on a walk, and Shane was at the lake. I told him that I didn't want to see him anymore... but he wouldn't stop asking me why."

"Of course I wouldn't stop asking you why! You think news like that was easy to take in? Especially if you lo-" He looked back down and a few tears threatened to escape from his brown eyes. In all his years, he had _never_ criedso much in just a few days.

"I see." Brown was slow to reply but then the questions continued. "Shane. Where did you go last night, as you failed to arrive back here?"

Instantly both Caitlyn and him looked up.

"Well?"

"Caitlyn's." He mumbled, nervously shuffling his feet. Both him and Caitlyn seemed to find their shoes very interesting at the moment.

"I'm sorry?" Brown knew very well what he had said, but he wanted him to be man enough to admit it.

"Caitlyn's." He spoke louder.

Mitchie sniffled and looked away. "That's why you kissed her right?"

"Woah woah. Excuse me Miss Torres. What was that?"

Taking a short breath she looked at the both of them, "Why don't you tell him Caitlyn. Or would you like me to?"

"Mitchie please-"

"Save it." And with that Mitchie had left. Silence fell upon the three of them as brown pursed his lips.

"Your expelled from the rest of camp activities for a week."

"What?!" Both of them looked towards him like that was _the most_ insane thing they had ever heard.

"For the rest of the week, or longer if you keep this up. Now out!"

They both scrambled out of his cabin going opposite ways. Though they were pretty far apart Caitlyn found the need to turn around unbearable. "This is all your fault!"

"Oh my fault? What about Mitchie?"

"What did she do? Just tell me and _maybe_ I'll take your side?!" She questioned still keeping proper distance from him.

Silence.

"Nothing. She didn't do anything. And here you are sulking around like it's _her_ fault? News flash, it's not all about you. You need to realize this is the real world, not some pop star fantasy where you get everything you want and no one ever contradicts what you say. _Stop _feeling sorry for yourself and just grow up." Turning on her heel she stomped away. Leaving him alone with his thoughts, which was one of the things that scared him the most.

--

Mitchie sat on a table in the Mess Hall. She figured they had been suspended from all classes for awhile. She wanted more than ever to know what was going on inside his head, why he had been so angry at her, why he kissed Caitlyn,... and most of all, what he was going to say earlier.

_"Of course I wouldn't stop asking you why! You think news like that was easy to take in? Especially if you lo-" _

She had an idea of what he had on his mind. But didn't push the topic. Hearing stomps on the stairs she quickly looked around for a place to hide. She wasn't exactly supposed to be in here alone and... Put it this way, she sucked at hide and seek. Walking around the other door she dove in the bushes under the window.

Low footsteps were all that could be heard through the window above her. When they stopped, silence followed.

Before she could leave the piano keys sound off beautifully, entrancing her in a cold freeze. Whoever was playing could play even better than her.

The song sent shocks through her, his voice was like nothing she had ever heard before.

It was so... unique and different. It made her feel safe and comfortable.

_  
_It somehow made her remember when her and Shane "first" hung out. When they played five questions and he asked her to dance, only to have her runaway with tears in her eyes. _Remember..._ the word shocked her. She had forgotten what happened that day. And hearing him sing made her...remember?

Noticing the music had stopped she cautiously looked up through the window, hoping to see _him_. He obviously had to be it. _The one. _If he made her remember shouldn't he be? That's what her mom had always told her. Looking through the window she saw... Nothing. It was like there was nobody even there in the first place. The piano chair had been put back to the exact spot she had left it in.

Sparing no time she took off running to find her best friend, Caitlyn. Even if they had gotten in a _small_ fight they told each other everything.

People all around the camp stared at her oddly. She had just gotten in trouble and banned from all classes for the rest of the week... and here she was running as fast as she could through the camp with the brightest smile on her face. Besides it didn't matter, she was over Shane and had luckily moved on. Hopefully towards her dream guy.

"Caitlyn!" Mitchie ran to her best friend, tackling her in a hug.

"Mitchie?!" Caitlyn pulled away from the hug and held her by the shoulders. "Are you okay."

Mitchie nodded her head with the most admirable dazed off look in her eyes.

"Your not mad?"

"Of course not." Mitchie smiled, "I'm in love." She beamed taking Caitlyn's hands and dancing.

"Woah there, the L word? You must be serious." Caitlyn ignored the weird looks fellow campers were giving them. Mitchie nodded and continued to spin Caitlyn around. "So who is the guy?"

"I have no idea." Mitchie smiled even bigger.

"Are you high? You don't even know the guy and you _love_ him? Love is a really big word to use for someone you don't even know." She stopped dancing and gave Mitchie a concerned look. Which only made her giggle.

"I heard him singing and it just gave me a weird feeling, ya know?" Mitchie still had the same look in her eyes.

"No not really." Caitlyn chuckled, looking at Mitchie as if she was insane.

"Cat he made me remember!" Mitchie squealed. Caitlyn's look was overcome with shock and happiness.

"What exactly do you remember?" Caitlyn's look had disappeared, just slightly.

"The day I spent with... you know who. When we played five questions and danced or whatever."

"Oh. Well that's good...?" Caitlyn sighed and led Mitchie to her cabin. Letting her in, Mitchie sat on Caitlyn's bed.

"So tell me more about _the one_." Caitlyn giggled over her friend's excitement about a guy she didn't even know. Grabbing two sodas from her mini fridge she tossed one to Mitchie.

Tapping the top of it she looked at Caitlyn, "I don't know. Maybe I'm getting too excited over nothing."

"You think?" Caitlyn joked opening her soda.

"Shut up." Mitchie giggled. "There was just something about his voice... like I should recognize it but I didn't."

"Well you never know. Maybe he is the right guy for you, you know the special one." Caitlyn smiled honestly.

"Are you mocking me?"

"Just a little."

Mitchie laughed throwing a pillow at Caitlyn, causing her to knock some of her soda over.

"Ugh." Caitlyn made a fake shocked impression. "I bet your mystery guy won't like you if you keep that nonsense up." Caitlyn did a perfect Brown impression.

"Shut up." Mitchie chuckled once more. Silence fell over them for a bit. She had to admit it was hard to be mad at Caitlyn. She just seemed to understand everything Mitchie said, especially when others didn't.

"So what did the song sound like?"

"I can't sing it. I would probably ruin it." Mitchie looked down a tinge of laughter in her voice.

"C'mon your not _that_ terribly bad." Caitlyn smirked but couldn't help but laugh at Mitchie's reaction.

"Fine I'll try. But don't laugh at my terribly bad voice." Mitchie grinned broadly. Caitlyn took a big sip of her soda before listening.

_You're the voice I hear inside my head  
The reason that im singing  
I need to find you  
Gotta find you  
You're the missing piece I need  
The song inside of me  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you..._

Her eyes widened in alert as she spit out her soda.

"I'm sorry, what?"

* * *

**A/N: Ehh it was a lot shorter than my last Chapter but it'll do. Hope you liked the ending(;  
REVIEW pleaseee(:**

* * *


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **I **Do Not Own **Camp Rock or any of it's characters.  
Though I know we'd all like to(:

**You have to read the song later, it has pieces of info in between(: Thanks.**

**Please Review and don't just put it on alert.**

* * *

"It's like I have no idea what to do anymore. I've tried everything!"

"Shane, you tried once." Nate sat on the couch in Brown's cabin next to Jason and Tess.

"Tess you said, the next approach we take is the Pajama Jam tonight. But I don't know if I can do that." Shane began pacing desperately, literally going insane.

"Dude Tess?"

Shane paused for a moment. Yeah it seemed... a bit out of the ordinary, but he was willing to do anything. "Yeah." Nervously shuffling his feet he cast his gaze downward.

"And what's wrong with that?" Tess sat up straighter and glared.

"Dude your a bitch."

"That is so not true! Shane do you think I'm a bitch?" Both Tess and Nate turned towards Shane and he began to pace again.

"Get out."

"What?" Both voices rang out in clear confusion.

"All three of you, out." Shane ushered them out the door. Groaning he sat on the couch laying his hands on his head. There was no way he could keep this up.

--

"So uh that song. It was pretty good." Caitlyn forced a smile upon her lips, attempting to drown out any nervousness in her voice.

"Well I mean, you would have to hear him." Mitchie rose from the bed.

"Oh I'm sure I probably have." Caitlyn's smile faded, just slightly. "Hey maybe he'll sing at Pajama Jam tonight."

"Maybe. But, if he was there... I could sing. Show him how good I am... impress him even?" Mitchie asked, all kinds of different ideas shooting off in her head.

"You can't. We're expelled from all activities for a week." Caitlyn crushed her soda can and placed it in the trash.

Mitchie groaned and laid down. Her hands over her face.

"Well I don't see why we couldn't go and just _watch_." Caitlyn offered with an unsure smile.

"Caitlyn your amazing!" Mitchie jumped up from the bed and gave the petite girl a hug.

"Well it starts in thirty so if we're going to make it we better hurry." Caitlyn stated looking down at the small white watch placed around her wrist.

"So I guess I'll meet you back here in twenty?" Mitchie offered heading towards the door.

"Sounds good." Caitlyn smiled. She hated when her and Mitchie were fighting. It had happened last year too. Though Mitchie didn't remember she sure did. Which made it all the more better that Mitchie had come to her with the news about... Well Shane.

--

Shane didn't pay much attention to the "Pajama Jam" concept. As most guys didn't. He simply pulled on a black t-shirt over his jeans and was ready.

"Shane?" A soft knock was heard at his bedroom door.

"Yeah?"

Brown opened the door and Shane took a seat on his bed.

"Look you can't participate but it'd be nice if you came down and watched the other campers." Brown leaned against the door frame.

"Look I'm going. There's nothing to worry about."

"Unless _she's_ there right?" He knew he was pushing a touchy subject, but he wanted to know more about what happened.

"_No_. It doesn't matter if she's there or not. I could care less." He tried very hard to make himself sound confident. But his uncle did make a good point. Unless _she_ was there.

"What happened between the two of you? You guys were doing fine up until this morning." Brown pushed it further, trying to get as much information out of his nephew as he could.

"Look, she made it clear she wanted nothing to do with me. It's fine. If that's what she wants then I'll leave her alone." Shane began messing with various objects around his room, as if looking for something but was unsure of what exactly he was looking for.

"Because you love her."

"No. Because it's for the better." Shane nervously grabbed a guitar pick and toyed with it, moving it between his fingers.

"Because you love her?" He asked once more.

"No because-"

"You love her?" He finished for Shane, a sly grin upon his lips.

"Fine! Yes because I loved her. But not anymore." Shane stood up and pushed past his uncle who was grinning broadly. That little piece of information was all he needed to know.

--

Mitchie slid on red plaid pajama pants and a black tank. Combing through her hair she decided she was ready.

"Mitchie honey please just talk to me." Connie tossed a pair of jeans onto the bed.

Turning around Mitchie looked to her dumbfounded, "There's nothing _to_ talk about."

"Honey, you know I'm really sorry. I want more than anything for you to be happy but you just can't see him. It's for the better." Connie walked closer to her daughter, cautious not to get to close.

"It's fine. He's not a part of my life anymore." Mitchie shrugged, this being the first time she talked to her mom in a few days. An uncomfortable silence was luminescent and Mitchie headed towards the door.

She walked alone for quite awhile. Basically every camper had already retired to Pajama Jam and the trails were empty.

"Mitchie!" Caitlyn smiled broadly greeting her friend. "You ready?"

"Definitely." Mitchie returned the smile and linked arms with her friend as they walked down to the Rec room.

--

"Are you ready?!" Brown grinned bigger than ever as the overwhelmed crowd of teens cheered and jumped up and down. "Now please welcome to the stage our very own Tess Tyler, with Mamma Mia!"

Some hesitated but most cheered for the blond idol. Shane had an amused look on his face, standing near the back he could see everything perfectly... even a certain girl with dark auburn hair.

_ I've been cheated by you since I don't know when  
So I made up my mind, it must come to an end  
Look at me now, will I ever learn?  
I don't know how but I suddenly lose control  
There's a fire within my soul  
Just one look and I can hear a bell ring  
One more look and I can see everything, w-o-o-o-oh_

Caitlyn and Mitchie stood towards the front. Though they had to admit it was different from other songs she usually sang (Probably because it had been done before by some artists on the radio) it seemed like Tess was challenging Mitchie. Constantly dancing in front of them. Though the sure fire sign was the hand motion that told her to even dare come up on stage.

"Mitchie go up there!" Caitlyn attempted to shout over the music.

"What?! I can't I'm not allowed to. Besides if Brown-"

Without taking no for an answer Caitlyn pushed her up on stage, loving the reaction it gave Tess.

**(B Mitchie **U Both**)** Hesitantly grabbing a microphone she tried catching on the tune.

_ Mamma mia, here I go again  
My my, how can I resist you?_

Tess smiled daring Mitchie to take another step. The reaction from the crowd was insane, yet Brown couldn't help but watch the battle that had stirred up.

_ Mamma mia, does it show again?  
My my, just how much I've missed you_

Finally finding her opening, Mitchie confidently took the high note.

** Yes, I've been brokenhearted  
Blue since the day we parted  
Why, why did I ever let you go?  
Mamma mia, now I really know,  
My my, I could never let you go.**

Mitchie turned to the crowd who was cheering madly for her victory, after all who wanted Tess to win?  
Both girls danced their hearts out during the musical breaks that filled the song.

_  
I've been angry and sad about things that you do  
I can't count all the times that I've told you we're through_

Tess gave Mitchie a apologetic smile, as if she was about to kick her so far down Mitchie would never know what hit her.

** And when you go, when you slam the door  
I think you know that you won't be away too long  
You know that I'm not that strong.**

At that point... she felt that maybe there was a chance she had been singing this song for Shane. Like the lyrics were supposed to tell him something. Oh and believe me he noticed. He looked at her oddly as if studying each word over and over.

_Just one look and I can hear a bell ring_

**One more look and I _forget_ everything**

One word seemed to stick out of the whole song. Forget. It really did apply to real life...

Mamma mia, here I go again My my, how can I resist you?  
Mamma mia, does it show again?  
My my, just how much I've missed you

Tess gave a slight grin, she refused to let Mitchie win. After all, she was the one who had brought on the competition in the first place.

_ Yes, I've been brokenhearted  
Blue since the day we parted  
Why, why did I ever let you go?_

Mitchie smiled broadly until speaking the very last word.

** Mamma mia, now I really know,  
My my, I could never let you... go.**

The word came out in a whisper as the song came to an end. Shane felt her eyes burning a hole through him, her gaze dead set on him. Why she had stumbled upon the very last words, she had no idea.

Campers cheered wildly as Tess proudly bowed. The noise grew louder and louder but around her the world was quiet, an image of blur upon her eyes which only allowed her to see a certain dark haired boy that had quietly been watching from the back. Their eyes seemed to lock in a stare, neither of them daring to look away.

"Mitchie!" Caitlyn's voice brought her back. Looking down at the smiling girl she took one more look up, only to see an empty space where _he_ had once stood.

With that she ran off stage leaving a clue less Tess who remained bowing for the crowd.

--

Mitchie burst through the back doors as she searched through the dark landscape. "Shane!" She shouted knowing full well there was a very high chance he couldn't hear her. "Shane!" She attempted once more placing her hands on her forehead. Why she was even looking for him she had no idea.

"Yeah." A soft whisper was heard behind her. Hesitating she took a deep breath refusing to turn around. "Shane?"

No answer was heard. "Why did you go looking for him?" The voice was still in a whisper. Almost a bit... creepy. It sounded like Shane, but she had a feeling it wasn't.

"I- I don't know." She nervously replied, still facing forward. "I guess I just wanted to make sure he was okay." She turned around only to find... nothing. No one. She surely didn't imagine she was talking to someone... did she? A folded up piece of paper caught her eye. Cautiously picking it up she opened it revealing a few lyrics.

_Your the missing piece I need  
The song Inside of me  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you_

Of course. Mystery man had come and gone once more. She couldn't help but wonder what he would have looked like had she turned around sooner. Just when it seemed like Shane had won her over, he stepped back in and blew her away again.

--

Why did he walk away? Obviously she hadn't known it wasn't him. Maybe he should have told her. But then again, she was trying to make sure he was okay, which struck him as odd. From what he learned she wanted nothing to do with him. But the love they shared through the song was undeniable.

Opening the door to his cabin he took off his jacket and placed it on the couch. Heading off to his room he collapsed on the floor. For some reason, it seemed like an oddly comfortable place at the moment.

_Summer Memories_

Shane raised a brow at this. Pulling the box from under his bed he quickly sat up, lifting the top from it. Of course, it was full of pictures and letters from two years ago. A few phone numbers were written on small pieces of paper.

A smile fell upon his lips as he looked through old photos that shot many memories back to him. Pictures of him and Caitlyn, Lola, Sean, Uncle Brown, Ella, and of course... Mitchie. She looked like a little kid in a candy store. Her face full of excitement and joy.

Shane felt a few tears stinging his eyes. He loved her. He still loved her. But none of that mattered, as far as she knew they had only met a few days ago. Which brought much pain to his heart.

Shuffling through the box he came to a small journal. Instantly after opening it a letter fell ou.

_ Shane_

He recognized the handwriting, how could he not? Without hesitation he ripped open the letter. He was quite surprised he had never read it before.

_Shane,_

_Thank you for the summer of a lifetime. It was amazing, and I'm glad that I was able to help you as you helped me. There's no way to describe how much I'll miss you as I can't believe its all coming to an end. But no matter where life takes us we'll meet again. That I'm sure of. Summer love is fleeting glimpse of eternity, a shooting star in the heavens. But they all have one thing in common, they end in a single flash. It brings much joy to me knowing that we grew in love together, learning from each other. I experienced the greatest moments of my life thanks to you. And if you read this letter and send me a response I'll promise to come to wherever you are no matter what it takes. I can only hope that you write back as soon as possible. Once you've done that I'm sure I'll never forget you or what we had. If I am to forget all I need is to hear your voice and I can assure you I'll come back. No matter what._

_Mitchie_

* * *

**A/N: Ehh I didn't like this chapter. I don't think it was all that great. But please review(:  
**

* * *


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: **I **Do Not Own **Camp Rock or any of it's characters.  
Though I know we'd all like to(:

**In my opinion my last chapter completely sucked. It's not what I usually write but I'm glad you liked the letter(:**

* * *

That night something had stirred inside of Mitchie. She could feel her insides melting at the mere touch of the small piece of paper that gave her one more glimpse of hope. But she found her mind... Blank as to memories before that. She remembered hearing her mystery guy sing and her mystery guy talking to her. But in between it was a big blur.

Setting down dishes Mitchie headed out the door and into the Dining Hall. Fellow campers stood from their seats and began to cheer. Mitchie looked around as if expecting someone important to be behind her, but failed to see anyone.

Caitlyn smiled and greeted her with a hug. "Congrats."

"On what?" Mitchie took a seat as the campers around her took their seats and began to eat once more.

"The song... With Tess. Last night." Caitlyn gave her table a dismissal look as she figured what was going on.

"Uh guys lets go get some more toast. We'll be back in a bit." Lola signaled for them to follow, flashing Mitchie a broad smile before returning on her way towards the back.

"What song?" Mitchie looked slightly worried, she looked around cautiously as if there was something she should be aware of.

Caitlyn sighed. _It_ had happened once again. Just when it seemed like Mitchie was doing good everything seemed to fall apart. "Well uh it's nothing. How about some breakfast huh?" Caitlyn warmly gestured towards the food and began to chow down.

--

Shane found himself pacing again. He'd come to realize he did it more often now than usual. But horrible thoughts had been slyly creeping into his mind. Pounding him like bullets to his head.

_And if you read this letter and send me a response I'll promise to come to wherever you are no matter what it takes. I can only hope that you write back as soon as possible_

Had he found her letter sooner and sent her his reply, she would have come to him. She wouldn't have had the accident and at this very moment... She would remember.

Why he even cared anymore was the answer he truly searched for. The one he had been searching for since their fight. He just couldn't bring himself to not care, let alone forget about her. Or what they had for that matter.

Talking to her would surely fix things, but confronting her was one of his biggest fears. She still cared for him, no doubt about that. If she didn't she wouldn't have gone looking for him that night. Clearly there was still feelings on both sides that were merely afraid to come out.

Still thoughts that she had found someone new already found their way into his mind. Surely a girl as pretty, talented, and smart as her would have a new love interest in no time. But him, yeah people would think Shane Gray can have any girl he wants. But in reality there was only _one girl. _A single person changed his life for the better. Inspired him to love another with all his heart and soul. But no. She didn't love him. Her heart didn't belong to him after all. It's not like he was stupid, he heard the camp gossip. Mitchie Torres was looking for her dream guy. The man that could make her remember what was lost. That kind of guy was probably twice the man he'd ever be.

--

"I'll see you guys later." Mitchie waved to her friends as the campers cleared the dining hall. Locking the doors behind them she got ready to clean. Gathering plates from different tables she couldn't help but sing aloud the lyrics that filled her head constantly.

The lyrics seemed to calm her, as if they were meant for her. Like she had heard them before many times but couldn't place her finger on exactly where and when.

But just when she thought she was in love, Shane's face came to mind. She was surprised at how fast she fell in love with this mystery man. But then again she had only met Shane for three days and it felt as if she'd known him her whole life. And quite frankly, it frightened her. How easy she had put her heart out on the line only to have it shattered. Yes it was indeed her fault. She should have told her mom that she was going to love who she wanted to, and that was that.

But things have a tenancy to make sense after its to late. When your chance has already come and gone, you find the small idea that you only wish you'd discovered earlier. Nonetheless it was over. That was that. It was time to move on, besides this mystery guy had to be everything she ever dreamed of. She didn't even know him and it already seemed like he was the one her heart had been searching for. Then again that's how it felt when she was with Shane. Hearing this guy sing sent chills up her spine, sent butterflies to the pit of her stomach. Which was a feeling she recognized all to much.

"Where did you here that song?"

Mitchie jumped at her mom's voice, sending all her thoughts to the back of her mind. "It's this guy." Mitchie smiled a little but her mom's expression only deepened.

Connie sat at a table and gestured for Mitchie to do the same. "I'm listening."

"Okay, well... Fist off, I'm over Shane." Mitchie set the plates down and took a seat across from her mom who sat intently.

"I'm glad to here." Her face still didn't soften in the least bit. It seemed to get more tense with every word she spoke.

"So after we got in trouble with Brown I was in the Mess hall. You know, just clearing my head." Mitchie paused for a moment and looked up at her mom who nodded.

"And while I was in there I heard someone coming. Well I obviously wasn't supposed to be in there so I walked out the back door. I was going to leave when I heard it." Mitchie smiled her face lit up like the sun.

"It?"

"Him. His voice. It was so... Beautiful. It made me remember." Mitchie twisted her hands together playing with them obviously out of nervousness.

"What exactly do you remember?" Connie loved the news of Mitchie's memory. It was definitely a step up, but she couldn't get to over joyed. After all in a few days Mitchie might not even remember this conversation.

"The first day I spent with... Yeah but it's not important. All that matters is when I hear his voice... I remember." Mitchie stood up from her seat and took the plates in her hands. "I'm going to wash these and then head down to the lake for awhile."

Connie smiled and waited until Mitchie had left the room. If the song Mitchie was singing when she had walked in was _his_ song... Then this definitely wasn't good.

--

Tess looked around the campgrounds. For what? She herself didn't exactly know. All she knew was that Shane's heart belonged to Mitchie. There was nothing she could do about it. Yes, her mom would be very disappointed there was no doubt about that. But what could she do? He clearly wasn't interested.

The only good thing that had come out of this, Mitchie didn't have any feelings for him. None whatsoever. She was only concerned about this "Mystery Man" with the amazing voice. That absolutely killed Shane. Everyone could tell.

Tess' attitude was one that was common in a "Mean Girl". Never positive unless she had what she wanted. As far as she was concerned, if she couldn't have him then nobody could. Pretty soon he would learn to deal with that and accept the idea that _she_ was the only one for him. Of course getting to that point wouldn't be easy, but then again, who said it would?

--

"Shane would you please grow up and act like a mature adult." Brown begged looking down at a motionless Shane who lay on his bedroom floor, listening to heartbreak songs. Some Brown wasn't even aware that Shane knew.

No response. Brown sighed and realized he'd tried all but one thing. A small smirk crept upon his face as he exited the room for about ten minutes. It even got to the point where Shane had wondered if he'd merely just given up. Closing his eyes he found himself drifting off slowly.

"Shane." A small whisper in front of him caused him to jump. His eyes widening in alert only to see a pair of big brown ones staring back at him. Dark colored bangs danced above her eyes, and just by that he could immediately tell who had laid down in front of him.

"What?" He snapped finding himself sounding more cold then he intended.

Her smile faded quickly and she soon realized she'd made a mistake. "I"m sorry. I'm stupid, I shouldn't have come." She jumped up and began to leave. One word spoken held her back.

"Why?"

Mitchie froze taking in a deep breath. "What do you mean why?" She took a few steps forward to where he sat on the floor.

Shane stood so he could see her at eye level. "You know what I'm talking about." He stated without hesitation. His voice a bit cold towards her but other than that no other emotion escaped from him.

She looked away and bit her lip. "I don't know Shane. It just couldn't work."

"Bullshit."

"Excuse me?" Mitchie was taken aback by his comment. Surely he didn't mean for it to come out so harsh. But of course it did.

"You know that's a lie! Look at you, you don't even believe what your saying!" He could feel his body churning inside, faster and faster as his voice grew louder.

"Look, I didn't come here to argue with you." Mitchie turned to leave but felt a hand tug her back.

"Why am I not good enough? What did I do to hurt you?" His voice softened a little but was still full of rage.

"You didn't do anything it's-"

"Then why am I never good enough for you?! Tell me what you want and I'll be that for you! I'd travel to the ends of the earth and back for you."

"I know," Mitchie felt tears stinging her eyes for what seemed like the millionth time since she had gotten here. "It's just not that simple."

"Why?! Why not?!"

"Because it just wouldn't work out, I care about you I really do but-"

"Do you love me?" Taking her hands in his he looked her in the eyes.

"Shane, not now."

"Yes... Or no? Do you love me?" He wiped a few stray tears from her eyes and she looked away. Opening her mouth she couldn't find the words to say.

"I have to go." Taking her hands from his she turned and walked out the door, leaving him with his heart ripped out of his chest and on the floor.

--

Ridiculous. That was the only word Mitchie felt could possibly begin to describe what she had done. He poured his heart and soul out to her and she blew it all away? What was she supposed to do? Tell him 'I love you' when that clearly wasn't the truth. In fact it was anything but the truth. She was indeed in love, but her heart didn't belong to him. Sometimes it felt as if she was chasing a fantasy. A guy whom she would never find.

Mitchie walked slowly along the shore of the lake, wiping a tear every now and then when necessary. One thing that scared her the most about what had happened... She wanted to say yes. It wasn't just a small part of her willing to take a chance. No. It was every part of her shouting to the world that she did love him, and _he_ was what she wanted. But she knew better than to tell a lie. Especially one with that much power and affection.

Tess looked out over the lake. She had been studying the young girl for awhile, and it seemed as though an idea had finally come to mind. A sly smirk crept upon her lips as she pulled out a pink sidekick. Her manicured fingernails dialed a few numbers and she then held it to her ear.

"Hey it's Tess."

"Oh god."

"Shut up. I need a favor." She snapped.

"What do you want princess?"

Ignoring the comment she continued, "I guarantee you it'll help your stupid friends Shane and Mitchie."

"And you of course?"

"Obviously, why else would I do it? Okay so here's the idea..."

--

Mitchie took a seat pulling off her flip flops. Staring out at the water she knew she had a decision to make, one that would surely be painful in many ways. But it was something that had to be done. She couldn't go on breaking Shane's heart after he constantly put it out on the line for her.

_"Your the voice I hear inside my head_  
_The reason that I'm singing  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you"_

Mitchie often found herself singing those few lines aloud when she had trouble thinking. It was almost as if-

"Your the missing piece I need. The song inside of me."

Upon hearing this voice Mitchie quickly turned around, she wouldn't let him go by unseen again. Staring at him he wasn't quite what she imagined. He hadn't sung the lyrics but he said them in a way that she knew was sincere.

"You sing my song quite well." He smiled walking a bit closer to her.

"Well uh what can I say." Mitchie stammered a bit as she stood up and dusted herself off.

"What's a beautiful girl like you doing out here all alone?" He wiped a few stray tears from her face and her cheeks turned a light shade of pink.

"Depends on who wants to know." She mentally kicked herself. How lame did that sound. "I'm Mitchie."

"I love your name... It's so unique." He smiled once more which sent butterflies to her stomach. "Oh and I suppose you would like to know my name?"

Mitchie giggled a bit, "That would be nice."

"Nate."

"Well Nate it's a pleasure to meet you." Mitchie giggled taking his hand.

"Believe me the pleasures all mine."

* * *

**A/N: I think it was quite better than my last. Hope you enjoyed it(: Review please.  
**

* * *


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: **I **Do Not Own **Camp Rock or any of it's characters.  
Though I know we'd all like to(:

* * *

Shane found himself sitting on the floor once more. He hated the feeling that was buried beneath his skin. The awkward sick feeling that you may get sometimes. He had somewhat gotten used to having it after talking to Mitchie, seen as now days anytime he talked to her he poured his heart out to her and she merely didn't care. Or so it seemed.

But nonetheless he had to get over her. She'd made up her mind and it was time to stop trying to relive the past. That obviously hadn't been working out for him. He still found himself thinking it was his fault she couldn't remember. If he had just read that one letter he could be holding her in his arms at this very moment. But it was time to let go. Time to move on, and that was that.

Walking out of the room he found his Uncle Brown sitting intently at the kitchen table. Shane turned to go back to his room, as he very well knew what was coming.

"Stop."

Shane froze and turned on his heels.

"Come here."

He pondered whether or not it was worth the lecture. But seeing as though he really didn't have a choice he took this opportunity to vent.

"What happened in there?" Brown rose a brow which helped his clearly confused state.

Confidently he half smirked, "I told her I loved her... And she didn't feel the same way." Shane took a seat and shrugged like it had come off as no big deal. When in reality it ate him up.

"Oh please, don't give me that bad boy attitude."

"What?" Shane stared awkwardly at his uncle.

"The whole 'I'll try to sound happy with my stupid smirk and shrugging'."

"Well what am I supposed to do? Huh? Go around and let it get to me?"

Brown rose from his seat, " No but avoiding it isn't the way to go about it."

"Avoiding it?" Shane glared pushing back his chair and standing to meet him at eye level.

"C'mon you have to talk about it. You can't just pretend like it never happened. You-"

"What and it's okay when she does it?!" Shane snapped slamming his hands down on the table.

"You have got to be kidding me! You honestly think she_ wants_ to forget? You thinks she likes waking up one morning and not knowing what happened the day before?!"

"It's not fair!"

"What do you mean not fair it's your fault! Your the one who didn't reply to her letter in time!"

Shane froze and his expression instantly had a mixture of outrage and confusion, "How do you know about the letter?"

Brown looked around nervously, "This is not the conversation we need to be having right now. Go wash up and get ready for bed."

"You knew didn't you. You read it and you hid it from me!" Shane slammed his fist down on the table.

"It wasn't me! I wanted to give it to you but your manager decided it would be best if she was to stay out of your life."

"So you hid it from me because of the publicity it would give me? What would it give me a bad rep?" Shane clearly looked more angry then he had been in awhile.

"I don't know! I was told not to give it to you and that's what I did!"

"So what, was it worth it? Was someones memories worth a small bad reputation that would come with her arrival?"

"She's not the kind of girl for you!"

"What are you talking about not the girl for me?! That's insane-"

"She comes from a poor and insignificant family Shane! That's not the kind of family your mother or your manager want you to go in to! Believe me, if it was up to me I would say the hell with money and let you guys be together! But that's not how it's going to go down."

All confusion had drained out, now his expression was full of anger. "I can't believe you." With that Shane was out the door with a slam. He didn't know particularly where he was going but he knew he had to find someone he could talk to. Obviously venting to Brown had gotten way out of control.

"Shane!"

_Shit._

"Shane come here!" Tess smiled and waved him over. At this moment, he really didn't care. He was done fighting with Tess and right now what she had to say actually sounded good compared to everything else he had heard today.

"Yes Tess." He stood next to her and she grinned broadly.

"Lets take a walk. You look like you need someone to talk to." She grinned taking his hand in hers.

Shane hesitated at first, pondering whether or not she actually sounded sincere. " Fine." He groaned and attempted to free the grasp of her hand around his. Fail. In fact, she was surprisingly strong for a scrawny girl.

"So, what's on your mind rock star?" Tess tried to choose her words carefully, she needed to make the kind of conversation Mitchie would make.

Shane sighed and once again tried wriggling his hand free. "Another fight."

"Oh I see." She remained her grasp around his hand and walked quietly, which was something she wasn't accustomed to. Shane looked to her, expecting more of a: 'Ew just get over her.'

But seeing as though she listened understandingly and patiently he continued. "I asked her if she loved me and she said... She didn't exactly say anything. It was more of a ' I have to go'."

"Oh ouch. A broken heart never heals does it?"

Shane cautiously nodded. Taking the information he was hearing in slowly, all this couldn't _actually _be sincere. He kept walking, ignoring the odd looks other campers had given him. he was holding hands with _Tess_? Of course not all campers knew about their recent fights so some wondered whether they should tell Mitchie or not.

Walking a tad bit faster he continued on, "No not exactly. But she doesn't even remember me. Or everything I told her last summer."

"Oh, the accident? Must be really hard on you." Shane nodded at this and looked down. Sighing she continued, "So what are you going to do now?"

"Just forget about her I guess. She obviously doesn't care about me anymore than I do her." Looking down at his watch he came to a stop. "Uh hey I gotta go. It was nice talking to you." Shane couldn't believe what he was saying, but it was true. For once it _was_ actually nice talking to her.

"You too." Tess smiled releasing his hand from her own.

Shane smiled and waved as he turned to leave. He didn't actually have to go, but he needed some time to think. Not that talking to her was all that bad, for once it was pleasant. "Oh Tess?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks." He grinned and she nodded with a small smile.

Tess waited until he was out of sight. That was a record. The longest time she's ever been nice to anyone. Last time it lasted for a few seconds. Which had been two years ago at Final Jam when she told Brown that Caitlyn and Mitchie didn't steal her bracelet. Which she actually did regret doing now that she really thought about it.

--

Shane found himself in the Mess Hall once again. He smiled as memories of two years ago flooded through his mind once more. He couldn't help but stifle a slight chuckle at the predicament he had stumbled upon such awhile back. Hiding in the bushes as he heard his favorite song, the song that changed him for the better.

Sitting down his fingers touched the cold keys and he immediately felt a jolt. Several emotions running through him, thoughts by the thousands overwhelming him. Pictures of the past coming to mind and the summer he had spent two years ago with _her._

_"Shane-"_

_"You were lying this whole time!"_

_"No I just-"_

_"You were just pretending."_

_"I wasn't pretending I-"_

_"You know I really thought you were different. But your just like everybody else. You wanna be friends with Shane Gray... Not me."_

_"Shane please-"_

_"Save it for your interview with pop informer magazine. I'm sure I gave you an earful."_

Shane quickly pulled his hands back in a swift motion. That was one memory he was sure he didn't want to recall. Why had that event played over in his mind? He had an idea but the slight thought of it scared him... Because that was the one point in time he felt that the world had stopped. No sounds, no voices, no people. Just him and her. Maybe there was a chance he had never truly forgiven her? Sure he dismissed it after Final Jam but can singing really fix everything?

--

"So tell me about yourself." Mitchie walked with her hands behind her back steadily. She wanted to get to know Nate more, after all she _had_ claimed to love him.

"I love to sing and write my own songs." Nate offered and gave her a smile.

"Good enough." Mitchie returned the soft grin with one of her own. They had been walking side-by-side for quite awhile now and were heading towards the Mess Hall. Several campers who had seen Tess and Shane not to long ago questioned the sight of the two teens as they walked past. What was Shane's _brother_ doing with Mitchie?

Nate felt worse and worse each second that went by with Mitchie. Why did he even agree to do this? It was quite childish he had to admit. There was no doubt that Shane would be more than angry at him when he found out about this little event. Probably even disappointed for trusting Tess. But she had promised him some positive news from Caitlyn and that was all he could ever ask for.

But the thought that he would lose all trust by far from Shane... And even worse, pretend to be someone he wasn't. Right then the realization hit him. Some may call it stupidity for it taking that long to actually sink in, the mystery man was Shane. Again the question flooded back into his mind, why did he ever agree to do this?

--

Shane sighed taking his time as he proceeded to walk back to his cabin. he couldn't help but notice a couple walking towards him. Obviously not seeing him they continued to talk. Shane couldn't quite make out exactly who they were but smiled as he watched. They looked... Happy. They seemed to be enjoying each others company, which was something he hadn't seen in awhile.

He couldn't help but wonder who it was. The medium height boy seemed familiar. The girl did too but yet he couldn't find himself to make out who they were. Maybe he could go and talk to them, just say hey how are you and something along those lines. After all, they were walking from the way he was headed. There was no harm in meeting new people.

Taking his time he didn't want to come off as he had already seen them. He looked down with the occasional cast of his gaze that led upward. Once close enough he had indeed seen who they were. Which made him think did he even want to see them in the first place?

"Nate?"

"Shane." Both heads turned towards him as they said the name aloud in unison.

"Wait you know Shane?" Mitchie looked utterly mortified at this statement. If he had known him there was a likely chance that they were friends. Good friends judging by the amount of hurt and shock that tinged Shane's voice.

"Uh I guess you could say we're good friends." Nate managed to stifle out.

"_Were_ good friends... But not anymore."

"Shane wait." Nate attempted to grab his shoulder.

"Mitchie you don't even know him, why are you talking to him?" Shane turned abruptly to face Mitchie a Nate did the same.

"Dude look we're just talking. We're only friends."

"Only friends?" Mitchie questioned and this time both turned to face Nate. The word _friends_ was all to familiar to her. It stung her like a wasp."But-"

"I thought this was what it was, just friends getting to know each other." Nate lied plainly. Although he hated seeing both Shane and Mitchie like this. But maybe this was the way to get out of this whole mess.

Shane turned to Mitchie and gave her a somewhat sympathetic and questioning look. Mitchie horridly looked to Nate.

"But... I... You made me remember."

"What?!"

* * *

**A/N: Ahh. I didn't like it. Now it seems I'm getting a good chapter than a bad one. But please tell me what you honestly think. Criticism is MUCH appreciated.  
**

* * *


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: **I **Do Not Own **Camp Rock or any of it's characters.  
Though I know we'd all like to(:

**Okay so I know I didn't update for a long time and I'm really sorry. No I haven't been busy but I really just didn't have any inspiration for the next chapter.**

**IMPORTANT: There won't be an update from the 8th (This Friday) until the 19th due to the fact I will be in Florida with one of my friends. But I promise to have one up by the time I'll get back. I'll also try to work on it while there. Thanks(:**

* * *

Tess tapped her foot impatiently to the silent beat that played over and over in her mind. What had been taking him so long to return with the news? she didn't send him out there to actually _flirt_ with her. she wanted the job done, if it was going to take this long she simply would have gone out and done it herself. But the fact was, he was late and she needed to know why. Breaking out of her trance she set out the door to find him.

It wasn't particularly that hard to find them. She had just looked around the corner and there they were. But something about their appearance seemed... Awkward.

They were oddly... Utterly and completely silent. What kept her back long enough was to actually witness the fight that had stirred up amongst the three.

"What exactly _do _you remember?" Shane circled the two, receiving odd looks from both Nate and Mitchie.

"Why do you care? It's not like you cared about half the other things I've ever told you." Mitchie stepped up defiantly and challenged his statement.

Shane stifled a laugh of disbelief. Had she not been paying attention to _anything_ he had told her the past week? "Your kidding."

"No not exactly." She pulled Nate up by her side and put her hand in his.

"The _only_ thing I've done is listen to how you feel! This whole time I've been here that's all I've done!"

Mitchie scoffed and gave him a sympathetic look, "I'm sorry but maybe you mistook that for me! All you've done is talk about how much you supposedly "love" me when I only met you last week!"

Nate immediately looked to Shane with worry. He couldn't actually be_ that_ mad that he'd tell her the truth. Wow that made no sense. But maybe in this case there was a slight chance it did.

"Last week?! Are you kidding? Try two years!"

Tess' eyes widened in alert as she ran over to where the fight had unfolded.

"Nate what is he talking about?" Mitchie tugged on Nate's hand and he looked to Shane in disbelief.

"Uh Shane!" Tess smiled broadly and placed her hands on Shane's shoulder and he gave her a weak smile back.

"Finally someone who understands me."

At this statement it was finally Nate's turn to speak, "What's that supposed to mean?"

Shane looked to Mitchie one last time and she gave him a look that was a mixture of shock and confusion. "I don't know. Why don't you ask your new girlfriend."

Nate looked to Shane a bit curiously. Obviously angry with the attitude he had taken up and they way he had gone about the situation.

"Lets go Tess." Shane looked disgustedly to the both of them and began walking.

"Thanks Nate. You helped me out a lot." Tess smiled innocently at the both of them then pushed her way past Mitchie.

Silence was luminescent amongst the pair as Mitchie began to walk. "Where you going?" Nate quietly asked, walking to catch up with her.

"I'm sorry you had to see that." Mitchie whispered and laid her head on Nate's shoulder,

Looking down at her he awkwardly patted her head, "Don't worry about it."

"But... I have no idea what he was even talking about. Two years?" Mitchie pulled away and sighed.

"Uh he's crazy. Don't listen to him." Nate flashed a toothy grin and she gave a weak smile.

She didn't expect Nate to know Shane. Of all people. But still, _two years_? How was that even possible?

--

"So I see your friend Nate's getting involved with Mitchie, huh?" Tess walked alongside Shane patiently. They had been wrapped in uncomfortable silence since they had left the argument.

Still no answer from Shane was heard. He walked quietly, looking straight ahead of him the whole time. Sighing it seemed as if he was merely just trying to find the words to say. "I don't know why he's doing this... He knows how much I _cared _about her."

Tess couldn't help but feel, for once in her life, guilty at this statement. _She_ had been the one who concocted this plan, but then again Nate didn't have to go along with it. "It just seems so weird... You know?"

Shane nodded with another deep breath and set his gaze downward. It seemed somewhat nice talking to Tess. Which was something he never thought would cross his mind.

"Thanks." Shane smiled at Tess and patted her back.

"What am I your football buddy? Give me a hug." Tess grinned jokingly and shoved his shoulder.

Shane gave her a hug as told. But it was more of a _friends_ thing, he really didn't think she should expect it to be anymore than that. "I owe you one." Shane pulled away and ginned once more before proceeding in heading back to his cabin.

Shane slowly made his way back. He wasn't exactly looking forward to confronting his uncle. Especially this early in their argument. But he knew he had to talk to him, it really wasn't like him to listen to their manager, or the press for that matter. But then again it was his parents wishes too, so that was more than likely the _only_ reason he kept the letter hidden.

Taking a slow, deep breath Shane turned the silver knob. Cautiously sticking his head in through the door, Brown was nowhere to be seen. Taking light steps he made it past the kitchen and to his room.

Was he out of his mind or what? There was no reason for him to be chasing after a girl who obviously wanted nothing to do with him. But then there was always a slight bit of hope, that maybe one day she'd begin to remember _everything_. Every now and then he seriously considered moving on, and when it seemed like he had finally done it, she came back into his mind. Nevertheless it was important and understandable that he too forget everything from two years ago up until today. And that was exactly what he planned on doing.

--

Connie Torres looked around the small room once more. Silence. That was the only thing to be heard throughout the cabin. Mitchie had come home and sluggishly laid on her bed, defeated. As if something was bugging her but she herself didn't know exactly what it was.

"You wanna tell me what's on your mind?" Connie attempted to at least get a few syllables out of the young girl as she turned on her bed to face her.

Mitchie shook her head forcing the slightest bit of a poor smile, "Nothing."

Sighing Connie looked to her daughter and grabbed her hand. "Look, I know I haven' exactly been the best mom. I just... I don't know where my heads at lately. I mean, telling you that you can't see Shane just because of some ridiculous orders the doctors gave me-"

"It's not you." Mitchie sat up and gave her mom a warm smile. "And you've been a great mom, I should've listened to you from the beginning. You were right about Shane."

"What exactly do you mean by that?" Connie took her hand from Mitchie's and sat next to her.

Turning to face her mom Mitchie gave a light frown, "He's just... Not the kind of guy I want to hang out with. You know?"

Connie slowly shook her head as she stared at Mitchie, "Not exactly."

Mitchie suppressed a chuckle and continued. "He... He just doesn't make any sense. He acts like he's known me for the longest time. Today he even said two years. It was just really aw-"

"He said that to you?" Connie rose from the bed and placed her hands on her forehead.

"Uh yeah," Mitchie rose from the bed with uncertainty. "It's no big deal, it was a lie... Right?"

"Of course!" Connie replied all to quickly which furthered Mitchie's suspicion. "See, I knew he wasn't the kind of guy you needed to hang out with." Connie half smiled, hoping that she had bought into it.

"Yeah." Mitchie looked carefully around the room. "You were right."

--

Nate paced up and down the path alongside the lake. He honestly had no idea how much longer he could keep this up. If he did he would eventually have to tell Mitchie that he was lying... And that he had listened to Tess. Which was something he never intended on doing before the situation arose.

Of course, Shane would maybe tell her later on. But the one thing that puzzled him was: Did Shane know that he was the one Mitchie was looking for? Obviously he didn't or more than likely he would have stepped up and told her. Then again maybe he just wanted to get over her. Start over. Forget about everything that had happened.

Sighing Nate came to a stop and looked straight ahead. All he wanted was for Tess to simply talk to Caitlyn for him. She probably hadn't even done that.

Deciding to head back he felt a warm hand cupped over his mouth as he was tugged backwards. A green bandanna with music notes covered his eyes and he had no choice but to follow quietly.

It seemed like forever before he finally heard a door slam and was pushed onto what felt like a couch.

"What is your problem?" The voice demanded as Nate struggled to free his hands.

"My problem?! Your the one who dragged me over-" Stopping his sentence short he played the voice over in his mind. "Caitlyn?"

"What?" She snapped tapping her foot violently on the wooden floor.

"If you untie me and uncover my eyes I promise not to run away." Nate grinned slightly. Partially because of relief that it had been one of his friends. Mostly because it was Caitlyn.

Untying his hands he was able to get the bandanna off from over his yes. "Now tell me, was that really necessary?" Nate pushed standing up off the couch.

"Shut up." Caitlyn shoved him back down with a displeased frown. "I knew you wouldn't come here with me if I didn't."

"Oh you'd be surprised." Nate grinned once more before patting the seat next to him.

"Good try."

Nate suppressed a chuckle and gazed downward. "What was it you needed?"

"Pretending to be Shane huh?"

Nate looked to the side once more, refusing to look in her direction.

"Why Nate? You know what's going on and you totally just screwed both of them over!"

"Look, it was never my intention to 'Screw over Shane and Mitchie'. I didn't expect her to like me, or Shane, that much." Nate defended standing his ground once more.

"Oh bull. You knew exactly what you were getting yourself into and you still listened to Tess, of all people." Placing her hands firmly on her hips she gave him an icy glare.

"Look, you wouldn't understand." Nate began making his way to the door.

"Try me." Caitlyn challenged as he came to a stop.

"Just let it go Cat."

"So your willing to hurt Mitchie for nothing? Or for what?"

Nate turned back to face her, "You think I wanted this to happen?! Just because I make one mistake I automatically want to hurt all of my friends?"

Caitlyn stood quietly and looked to the small closet. Sighing she looked from Nate to the closet several times as he stood waiting for an answer. Finally she opened her mouth to speak.

"I think you can come out now Mitchie."

* * *

**A/N: Ahh it was gay. I didn't like it. But I felt really bad for not updating as quickly as I usually do. Please review anyway(:  
**

* * *


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: **I **Do Not Own **Camp Rock or any of it's characters.  
Though I know we'd all like to(:

**A/N: Hey! What do you know, I ended up writing the chapter while in Florida(: My friends dad called us the unsociables, we didn't leave the room a lot ha.  
Ugh and my phone broke on the second day. Fun right? Oh I know, so pictures? Barely any. Aha that's alright though  
Enjoy the chapter!(:  
**

* * *

Shane Gray stared up at the ceiling before him. At this very moment it seemed, oddly, very interesting. Everything had already fallen to pieces in a matter of weeks. Which in Shane's mind was a very bad sign of things to come. After all, he had arrived this year hoping that things would be just as they were whenhe left camp two years ago. Which of course was one of his more sillier thoughts.

But still the situation at hand ate at him until he couldn't bare to take anymore defeat. Why was Nate pretending to be someone he wasn't? After all that they had been through Shane realized he had actually misunderstood a lot about him. Even if her "mystery man" never came forward that didn't give Nate the right to take this guys place, obviously trying to be something he clearly wasn't.

But the question that lingered in his brain was actually more thoughts of who this mystery man actually was. Obviously it was someone from camp, but he found himself pondering who every second of free time he had. Not that he really cared for that matter. He had already took it upon himself to make the decision of whether or not he wanted to continue on this march through hell called camp. It wouldn't have been so bad if he had just read that letter on time. Everything would be okay and more importantly, _she_ would more than definitely be okay.

"You finally cooled off?"

Shane instantly looked up at the figure who stood in the doorway. Immediately a frown replaced his slight smile, "What?"

"Look by now I think you pretty much know what's going on." Jason casually walked toward the bed and took a seat on the far right. Not daring to get any closer than he already had.

"What with the poser and backstabber of a friend?"

"You really shouldn't be getting this angry over nothing." Jason sat up off the bed and stared out the window in front of him.

"Over nothing? He isn't even the guy she heard singing, and I _don't_ care. I'm just trying to look out for a close friend." Shane too sat up and stared straight at Jason who's gaze was still fixed before him.

"Close friend?" Jason suppressed a slight laugh. He wasn't normally this... Hard on Shane. But he needed to get over her, and as much as he'd like to say he was, just about everyone knew that was a lie. "Last time I checked you only met her two weeks ago."

Shane awkwardly looked back down. Yes, technically he was correct. But really it wasn't entirely his fault about her accident. Was it? "You know that's not true."

"Do I?"

Looking up he sat up off the bed, "Can we not do this right now?" Shane stifled a sigh and opened the door.

"What so you can run away from reality once again?"

Shane's questioning look kept Jason talking as he was too afraid to say anything.

"I'm stupid, not blind. You know exactly what you've been doing since you got here. Don't even deny it. Everyone sees it, with he exception of you of course. Your to wrapped up in your own life to even care about anyone else around you. I never said anything because I thought _maybe_ there was a chance you had changed. I'm done pretending not to care about how _your_ actions effect the band and your friends. "

An expression mixed of anger and confusion came across Shane, " Then why do I care so much about her then? Answer me that. I love how everyone automatically assumes that I'm this huge jerk who could care less about anyone when all I've been trying to do since I got here is help _her_ remember."

Jason laughed once more, proceeding in exiting the room. "No, you cared more about how her loss effected you." And with that said he was gone. Leaving Shane alone with the many thoughts that loomed over him like a threatening storm cloud. And in all reality, that scared him more than anything else.

--

"What's going on?" Nate pondered aloud, clearly in a state of confusion.

Mitchie and Caitlyn both looked to him cautiously. Mitchie more of a look of anger plastered on her face. "Why would you do that?"

"Look I-"

"You knew how bad I wanted this." Mitchie shook her head in astonishment.

Caitlyn stepped forward, now angry too. "Yeah and you just totally screwed her over!"

"Cat." Mitchie slightly laughed as Caitlyn put her hands up in defeat.

"Explain... Now." Mitchie demanded.

An uncomfortable silence fell upon the trio, Nate obviously trying to chose his words wisely.

"Ha you came out of the closet. Get it?" Nate began laughing and before long looked up and came to an immediate stop.

"Why Nate?"

Sighing he looked down and began to to intertwine his fingers, as if preoccupying himself. "I didn't mean to hurt you like this. I just... I don't even know what I was thinking."

"Were you even planning on telling me or how long were you gonna let this go?" Mitchie placed her hands on her hips as Caitlyn smiled broadly behind her.

Looking up awkwardly he sighed, "This is ridiculous. I shouldn't even be here." Nate began to walk out the door but before he could actually make it out, Caitlyn had stood in front of it. Hands crossed over her chest she gave him a sly grin.

"Let him go." Mitchie stared down at her feet obviously trying to hide the tears that threatened to escape any moment now.

Caitlyn looked to Mitchie and then back to Nate. Refusing to move once more she gave a sigh, "Fine." She mumbled holding open the door.

"Mitchie-"

"I think you should go." Mitchie looked up once more and pursed her lips.

Taking in a deep breath he glanced downward. "Okay." Awkwardly he took his last few steps out the door.

"Don't let it hit your a-"

"Cat." Mitchie laughed once more at her friend.

Grinning widely she slammed the door before joining Mitchie in the middle of the room.

Another uncomfortable silence was luminescent as the two shuffled their feet.

"Mitch." Caitlyn finally began, instantly looking forward.

"Hm?" Mitchie still didn't look up until finally realizing the concern in her voice.

"What about-" Caitlyn began before Mitchie widened her eyes in fear.

"Shane." Mitchie gulped finishing Caitlyn's sentence.

"What are you gonna do?" Caitlyn sat on the couch and stared up at Mitchie, who now had her hands placed on her forehead.

"I don't know. God Caitlyn I was such a jerk to him."

"Then go." Caitlyn shrugged simply, still staring up at the confused girl.

"What?"

"Fine run." Caitlyn shrugged her shoulders once more before picking at her nails.

"Where?" Mitchie stared down at Caitlyn as she waited for an answer.

"Oh my gosh." Caitlyn sighed under her breath before giving Mitchie a strange look. "You." Pointing to Mitchie she continued. "Go." Pointing to the door she then held up two fingers, "To. Shane."

Looking up Mitchie turned to the door and broke out in a run, "I owe you one!" She shouted as she darted past the Caitlyn.

Smiling she got up to watch Mitchie, "Kids."

--

"I _am_ over her." Shane said to himself once more before sighing. As hard as it was to believe he actually was over her. He didn't want to be anything more than friends, and nothing could change that. What he needed to do was write. Cheesy right? But it was the only way he was comfortable letting out everything he had on his mind.

Grabbing his guitar he headed down to the lake. Taking a seat beside one of the benches he contemplated a good title. It had to be about what he really felt, maybe something recently that really got to him. Wasn't that a hard topic considering the recent events in his life.

--

"Shane!" Mitchie ran up to the cabin door, banging her fist against it with a nice amount of force.

"Mitchie what are you doing?" A sleepy eyed Brown came to the door and stared at her strangely.

Nervously looking down she looked up once more, " Is he here?"

Sighing it was his turn to look down, "I'm afraid not."

"Well do you know where he might be?"

Looking up Brown stepped outside, closing the door behind him. "I don't think that's such a good idea."

"Look, I know I haven't exactly been treating him as good as I probably should have." Looking up she waited for a nod or any sign that he was getting what she was trying to say.

"Go on." He leaned against the door and nodded.

"I made a mistake. I know that now. I just... I really need him to know that."

Sighing again Brown looked down at his watch, "My best guess is down at the lake."

Grinning Mitchie glanced back up, "Thank you." Taking off down the steps she took a right and began to run once more.

Once there she thought about turning around and leaving him alone several times. But knowing she had to do it, for the sake of the mere chance they could ever be friends again, she remained behind him.  
"Shane."

Spinning around there wasn't a frown nor a smile upon his face. His expression was blank as he waited for her to speak.

"Hear me out?" Mitchie cautiously took several steps forward.

"Why should I?"

His answer took her by surprise but she regained her composure, "I don't know. I just thought you might like to hear what I have to say."

Shrugging he turned back around and continued slowly strumming the strings on his guitar.

"Could you at least listen?" Tapping her foot impatiently there was still no answer as he began playing faster and louder.

Mitchie sighed in disbelief as she ran her fingers through her hair, "Very mature. I knew coming down here was a mistake." Turning to leave she heard the music come to an abrupt stop.

"What do you want me to do? Say everything's okay when you know just as well as I do it's not." Turning around he gave her an icy stare.

"I don't know? What did you expect me to do? I shouldn't have to be the one to apologize to you." Mitchie stated folding her arms across her chest.

"You can't be serious." Shane slightly laughed at the matter. She wasn't making any sense.

Mitchie gave him an odd look before turning around, "I shouldn't even have to deal with this."

As he laughed once more she came to a stop before he spoke, "Your just scared."

Letting out a sigh of disbelief she cleared her throat, "Of?"

No response was heard, just more laughter.

"Would you stop?" Mitchie demanded with another groan before turning around.

"Your just scared that someone might actually want to be with you." Continuing in strumming his guitar he faced forward.

Looking around in disbelief she stepped closer to him, "And why would that scare me?"

Still no answer. Just more music.

Walking away she kicked one of the trees and placed her hands on her forehead.

"Because." He continued with a slight smirk, still facing forward. "You want to be with me too."

"I'm sorry?" Mitchie turned frustrated and stared at him.

"But." His voice had a tinge of laughter as he spoke his next words, "Your chance has come and gone. Bye bye." He smiled and strummed his guitar once more.

"Your impossible!" Mitchie looked to him with anger and frustration as he continued to play before storming off.

As soon as he thought she was gone the smile had faded all too quickly from his lips. Setting his guitar down he turned back around. The right decision would have been to run after her, believe me he wanted to. But something held him back, making him hesitate to even think about her. For now, he was to forget just like she did. Who cares if he didn't run after her. After all, everyone makes mistakes.

* * *

**A/N: Eww this chapter was so weird for me. IDK I'm starting to not like my own writing. Aha but don't let that stop you from reviewing(:**

* * *


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: **I **Do Not Own **Camp Rock or any of it's characters.  
Though I know we'd all like to(:

**Important!:** Okay, so I didn't update because I procrastinated major. I also had trouble coming up with the next chapter. The ideas were all there but I didn't know how to fit them in together. And on top of that, as some of you may know, Hurricane Ike came hurdling through the Gulf and guess where I live? Richmond Texas. Which if some of you don't know is located not that far from Houston. So as it is, power was out for awhile. Basically it majorly totally and completely sucked.  
But on the bright side here's the next chapter ! Enjoy:)

**_Bold Italic:_ **A song being played in the background.

* * *

"Mitchie..." Connie Torres pressed her lips together before blatantly staring at her once more. Mitchie slowly, silently, turned her fork causing Connie to worry.

"What's wrong?" She questioned setting down her own fork. Crossing her arms Mitchie still didn't respond.

"Mitchie." Connie tapped the glass of water, bringing Mitchie's attention to her.

"Huh?"

"Honey, your starting to scare me. What's wrong with you?" Connie placed a hand over Mitchie's and she looked down.

"I was kinda asking myself the same question." Looking to the side her response came out in a whisper.

Her response took Connie by surprise. "Honey what are you talking about?"

"Why am I never good enough? I'm so tired of everything being perfect and then me screwing it up all over again!" Mitchie slammed her fist down.

Connie found herself at a loss for words. Why had Mitchie gotten down all of a sudden?

"I don't expect you to understand. Don't worry." Sitting up Mitchie's chair slid back and she sat down on her bed.

Connie pondered whether not she really needed to say something. This rush of anger had come out of nowhere, and she didn't think it was going to go away near as fast as it came.

--

Shane strummed his guitar slowly. Each string ringing out to it's full potential one after another. He was frozen. In a trance, one might say after seeing this state of confusion that had fallen upon him.

No one would truly know what was going on inside his head at about this time. Even _he_ really had no idea what was going on.

Thunder cackled above him sending several strikes of lightening along with it. To him the storm had come out of nowhere, but then again he hadn't been paying attention to his surroundings since Mitchie had left him.

Strumming once more he began playing faster and faster. His eyes wet with tears that hadn't yet escaped. Coming to an immediate stop his mouth opened but no words came out. Improve would be the best word to describe what he did when he wrote a song. Maybe this is exactly what he was trying to do.

_The best thing about tonight's that we're not fighting  
Could it be that we have been this way before  
I know you don't think that I am trying  
I know you're wearing thin down to the core_

Shane paused before letting out a sigh. Ignoring the continues thunder that boomed around him. With him the Earth could shake and fall out of space and he wouldn't notice. Small things are what really got to him. The smaller noises that would sound off in the biggest disaster is what he would notice.

_  
But hold your breath  
Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you  
Over again  
Don't make me change my mind  
Or I won't live to see another day  
I swear it's true  
Because a girl like you is impossible to find  
You're impossible to find  
_

Sniffing he sat down and picked up his guitar

_  
This is not what I intended  
I always swore to you I'd never fall apart  
You always thought that I was stronger  
I may have failed  
But I have loved you from the start  
Oh..._

_But hold your breath  
Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you  
Over again  
Don't make me change my mind  
Or I won't live to see another day  
I swear it's true  
Because a girl like you is impossible to find  
It's impossible_

Shane stopped hearing a few crackles from sticks behind him. "Care to join me? Or perhaps finish my song?" Shane slightly stifled a laugh. It had to be somebody, either that or he had completely lost it. He didn't expect he or _she_ to say anything at all. But when they too began to sing. At this moment a million thoughts were rushing through his head. He felt like he should recognize her voice, but he just couldn't. He hadn't really heard a girl sing in what seemed like quite a long time.

_  
So breathe in so deep  
Breathe me in  
I'm yours to keep  
And hold onto your words  
'Cause talk is cheap  
And remember me tonight  
When you're asleep..._

Shane grinned at her lyrics. They were, surprisingly, better than anything he could have ever come up with.

_Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you  
Over again  
Don't make me change my mind  
Or I won't live to see another day  
I swear it's true  
Because a girl like you is impossible to find  
You're impossible to find._

Finishing off the song he stared out over the water. Maybe, if she was sincere, she would show herself. Instead of making him hunt her down like he always ended up doing in the end. Whoever it was had the most amazing voice he had heard all summer. But there was indeed no doubt that he had heard it before.

"Hey pop star."

Broadly smiling Shane turned to see the blond haired girl in front of him. "Tess?"

"Very good." She smiled, "I'm surprise you remember me." She laughed taking a few steps closer to him.

"Funny." He too couldn't help but slightly laugh. "But, your voice... It's amazing." Shane found himself frozen, she was definitely the last person he expected to see.

"Uh thanks?" Tess took more steps forward and sat down on the bench

"Your lyrics were amazing." Shane sat next to her and rested his hand on hers.

Looking down at his hand over hers sent shocks through her. "Of course." Smiling her response was a little late but that didn't seem to bother him.

"You have to sing with me." Shane was grinning from ear to ear looking straight at her with hopeful eyes.

"What? I mean when?"

"At the Beach Jam tomorrow night." Shane squeezed her hand as it remained in his.

Taking in a deep breath Tess nodded with a slight smile. "We should hang out more, we totally have a lot in common." Tess bubbled and Shane laughed and looked down.

"You know I really appreciate how much you've been here for me this summer. It's unbelievable that we never connected like this."

Tess bit her lip and stared up at him, "Well then, until tomorrow?"

"Of course. Let me walk you back." Rising to his feet he held out a hand and she gladly took it.

"Thank you."

Nodding he couldn't help but remember those nights he spent with Mitchie. This summer and previous ones. Quickly shaking these thoughts, that had pounded suddenly into his mind like a category four hurricane, he led the way out of the forest. Carrying his six string on his back the walk was awkwardly quiet.

"So tomorrow?" Tess smiled and he kissed her hand before she bounded up the steps. Making sure she got inside okay he then started the quite long walk to his own cabin.

--

Mitchie woke to the blinding sun shining through the windows. Her mom had obviously gotten to work preparing lunch for the camp. Yes lunch. Normally on Jam days they had no classes. Which she would have been thankful for but last week she had the entire week off. Or more of she, Caitlyn, and Shane had been banned from classes, which you may or may not remember.

But since they indeed had the day off she slept in until about eleven forty-five. Standing up she stretched her arms out before taking out a pair of shorts, moccasin boots, and a t-shirt.

After pulling her hair up in a messy side bun she headed out the door and to the kitchen to help her mom prepare the meal for Beach Jam. which evidently started in two hours.

Running down the sidewalk she couldn't help but notice the weird looks kids gave her. Spying Caitlyn by the tree she quickly made a b line towards her. "What's going on."

"You mean with jerk face? Just working on his latest scheme to make you feel like shi-"

"Cat!"

"Sorry." Rolling her eyes Caitlyn caste her gaze toward the outside tables where Tess and Shane sat. Both smiling brightly and laughing.

Trying hard not to let it get to her Mitchie stood still. With one finger wiping underneath her eye, where obviously a small tear had let loose, she frowned. "Whatever." Groaning she continued on her way to the kitchen.

Out of the corner of her eye, Caitlyn spotted Shane looking in her direction before proceeding in his conversation with Tess. Shaking her head in disbelief she mumbled once more before leaving too, "Ass hole."

--

"Honey were almost done, then you can get washed up and to the Jam." Connie Torres put the last batch of cookies in the oven before ushering her daughter off.

"Mom, do I have to go?" Mitchie shuffled her feet cautiously, a tinge f emotion could be traced in her voice. But beside that, nothing.

Of course Connie obliged seeing as though Mitchie was obviously in pain. Not the pain anyone else would think after looking at her. One might even challenge this statement and say she was not. But indeed she was, pain from a whirlwind of events that had swept her off her feet. Most definitely not in a good manor.

"You don't have to... But Mitchie I really think you should."

Biting her lip Mitchie looked up at her mom, "Why?"

"Well," Realizing she hadn't really thought _why_, a huge mistake on her part or so she felt, she quickly came up with a reasonable answer. "You need to have fun. Since you got here you haven't had much of a good time. Go enjoy yourself."

Taking it in Mitchie soon nodded her head, in surprising, agreement. "Okay."

With that said Mitchie was at the door. She could already here the music from the show. Maybe she could stop by for awhile then go change?

Walking down the hill she stood at the back of the crowd smiling as the pair on stage finished their rap. The campers laughed and cheered for the two as did Mitchie. She had just gotten here and she was actually enjoying herself. Everything seemed as if it would go fantastic and for one night she would truly have fun. That was until _he_ came onstage. Holding the hand of, to be quite frank, a blond bitch.

Pondering the thought of leaving she attempted to many times. But her feet had involuntarily nailed her to the ground.

"How are you guys doing?"

One question and he had already had every girl on her feet and cheering. Even many guys stood up. Which was probably to get a better look at Tess.

"Well this may sound weird but at about this time last night,I felt alone. As if no one really understood what I was feeling."

Mitchie rolled her eyes, crossing her arms she leaned against the light pole and readied herself for the rest of this "wonderful speech".

"But, everyone here I'm sure likes to write songs or sing them, that's exactly what I felt like doing. Which I got around too. It was like improve and halfway int the song this amazing voice came out of nowhere. Looking towards Tess he pulled her up next to him.

"So breathe in so deep  
Breathe me in  
I'm yours to keep.

"That's only a portion of them but, amazing lyrics right?" he continued as Tess nervously looked towards her feet. Campers all started clapping before hearing laughs from the back. The crowd separated into a clear pathway right down the middle where a certain young girl stood.

_And hold onto your words  
'Cause talk is cheap  
And remember me tonight  
When you're asleep..._

_Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you  
Over again  
Don't make me change my mind_

Her voice rang out over the crowd as she walked up the path. The campers around her trapped in dead silence. When she reached the stage Tess had more of a look of horror while Shane was in utter shock.

"Nice lyrics huh? It seems to me that I might have heard them somewhere."

"Look you don't know what your-" Preparing for head on battle Tess began her argument.

"Tess." She smiled with a slight laugh. "Enough. Take him." Gesturing towards Shane, who still stood motionless, she continued. "Did you really think I was going to fight this battle with you all summer? Or is it just a matter of you trying to get what you've always wanted?"

Tess shuffled a bit before standing up straight and placing her hands firmly on her hips.

"The prize is yours to win. But next time you want to take my place, try a little harder. I'm not going anywhere. You can learn to deal with that on your own, not my problem. News flash: I'm not after him. So you can get over yourself and stop trying to be something your not. In other words me." With that said she turned on her heels and began her walk back. It took one brave camper for the rest to explode into applause. The cheering continued even as she left from site.

Mitchie had no idea as to where she was going. But evidently when all was said and done her destination was most likely, home.

**I'm not coming back  
I'm not gonna react  
I'm not doing shit for you  
I'm not sitting around  
While you're tearing it down around us  
I'm not living a lie  
While you swim in denial  
'Cause you're already dead and gone  
You'll leave me out on the curb  
Just like everyone else before you**

**Welcome to my world  
Where everyone I ever need  
Always ends up leaving me alone  
Another lesson burned  
And I'm drowning in the ashes  
Kicking  
Screaming**

* * *

**A/N:** Ahh okay. So not my best, I'll admit. kinda sucked. But I felt bad as hell for not updating in what seemed like forever. So I hope you somewhat enjoyed it at least.** REVIEW** Please

**Songs Featured in Ch:** Fall For You/ Secondhand Serenade My World/ Sick Puppies

* * *


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: **I **Do Not Own **Camp Rock or any of it's characters.  
Though I know we'd all like to(:

**Important!: Okay so I'm slacking off real bad with how long my chapters are turning out to be. But I really promise that the next chapter will be the longest yet.  
**

* * *

"Mom?" Mitchie's voice choked up as she searched around the small kitchen. The thoughts that lingered i her brain were now killing her. Taking chunks and chunks of her with them.

"Honey what's wrong?" Connie walked in from the back room taking off her gloves, instantly running to her daughter.

Finally letting it go the tears flew freely now. Connie's arms wrapped securely and comforting around her as if shielding her from anything that may make the situation any worse.

"I wanna go home." Mitchie sniffed taking her hands and wiping under her eyes.

Hesitating she took her daughters hand, "Mitchie, you know I can't just leave in the middle of camp."

"I'm tired of everybody here. No one treats me like I'm even worth anything."

"Now you know that's not true. I think Caitlyn should be offended by that comment." Connie pulled away from her daughter and have her a hard stare.

"Caitlyn? You mean the _only_ friend I have here that betrayed me halfway through camp?"

Connie was now at a loss of words. She didn't know what she could possibly say to help. Maybe something along the lines of she was there for you when no one else was... two years ago.

"Please take me home." Mitchie pleaded looking into her moms eyes once more.

Turning her head to face her own she spoke, "I can send your dad to come get you. If your sure this is what you want."

Mitchie bit her lip and nervously looked around the room. "I'm sure."

"Okay." Connie let go of Mitchie's arms and looked around for her phone. "Go pack." Turning Mitchie around Connie ushered the young girl out the door.

--

"Shane come back here!" Tess ran off stage, or attempted to, in her heels which she soon took off and carried in her hand.

"Why?!" Shane turned around fiercely, scaring Tess half to death, and gave her a menacing glare.

"Well," Tess tapped her foot impatiently. She hadn't exactly thought about what she was going to say but at this point she didn't really care. "Why are you always chasing after her. Hasn't she made it obvious enough that she wants you out of her life? Get over it."

"Get over _it?_ Your acting like nothing ever happened, it's not easy to forget two years that meant a lot to me!"

"It was for her." Tess planted her hands firmly on her hips before giving him a questioning look. "And tell me why, Shane, it was so _easy _for her to forget you even existed when you can't even let go of a meaningless summer."

"Meaningless?"

"Well that's what it was for her isn't it? If she's already forgotten shouldn't you?" Tess smirked mockingly now turning circles around him like a hawk watching it's prey before the attack.

"You know it was an accident." Shane stared her in the eyes only to quickly look down. Sensing the nervousness in his voice she pushed further.

"Do I? I mean if everyone else has already forgotten then why shouldn't you and I?" When there was still no reply she continued on. "Did you honestly think she'd stick around all summer when you treated her like shit everyday? Or did you think she'd just forgive you like everybody else is always used to doing?"

"Tess-"

Cutting him off she smirked once more. "Poor Shane Gray. Always left behind but never forgotten. Except by one, that is."

"I don't need this right now." Turning to leave Shane hesitated as her words wrapped around his brain eating at him.

Hurriedly stepping in front of him Tess looked him in the eyes as he instantly caste his gaze the opposite way.

"After all, it's your fault isn't it?"

Her words froze him like a winter day, buried beneath the snow. "What?"

"She would have come to you. None of this wouldn't of happened had you just read that one letter."

"But-"

"But," cutting him off again she began walking forward as he backed up, "You didn't. Did you now? All because of you she doesn't remember a single thing before this year."

"It's not my fault." Shae tried confidently standing up for himself but she continued to move towards him as he moved backwards.

"Is that so? You think you really didn't do anything? Ha. You didn't think she'd stay after you had finally dished out enough for her to handle." Tess laughed pushing further and further.

Shane gave her a questioning look before she proceeded.

"She was leaving you Shane."

Looking down it seemed as though the realization hit him.

"Your Mitchie, was leaving you."

"Stop it."

"And who is to blame for this disaster? No other but Shane Gray."

"Stop!" Shane demanded looking every direction but hers.

"It's quite the sad story actually. She loved you, first you made her forget the best summer of her life then you make her leave the one place she felt she truly belonged. Bravo Shane. You deserve a standing ovation for such a performance."

Finally backing against the bark of a tree Shane came to a stop.

"It's all _your_ fault!"

"No..." Shane shook his head in disbelief.

Pulling a fist back she swung it forward straight into his stomach. Leaving him to look at her in shock.

"Hm exactly the look she gave you when you said that my lyrics were beautiful. Ha god it's still bottles my mind how you would trust someone like me." Swinging back again she gave another hard punch straight into the same spot.

Shane could feel blood trying to come through out of his mouth. Reaching to wipe the trickle that came down Tess harshly grabbed his hand.

"This all played out to be quite the funny story actually. You betrayed her friendship for the one of her enemy. Kissed her best friend. Claimed that her song was indeed not hers."

"That was all you." Shane attempted to say spitting out some blood.

"But she doesn't know that now does she?"

"She will."

Throwing him another hard punch she seemed to nail him in the same spot.

"It troubling that you'd even begin to trust a bitch like me." Tess smirked.

"What do you want from me?"

"Oh nothing. You've already done everything I wanted. My use for you is no longer needed." Kicking one of his knees her heels dug into his skin as he fell to the ground with a harsh scream.

"Have a kick ass summer Shane." Tess mocked placing two fingers on her lips then pressing them against his forehead.

--

"Mitchie you all done?" Connie walked into the cabin to see her daughter packing up her last few items.

"I think so." She sighed taking a seat on her bed.

"This cabins going to be awfully lonely without you." Connie teased taking a seat next to Mitchie.

"I'm sorry." Mitchie looked down and her hand rested on top of her moms.

"Honey it's fine. Your dad left about an hour ago, he should be here in a few minutes."

Mitchie nodded and take a deep breath in.

"There's someone here who wants to say bye." Connie looked o the door where Caitlyn stood. "I'll give you two a minute." Getting up from the bed she walked out shutting the door behind her.

There was an awkward moment of silence. Mitchie wondered if Caitlyn and even come to say bye.

"So your leaving huh?"

Mitchie nodded, "It's what's best."

"For who exactly? What help is it going to do for you by leaving when we need you most?"

Mitchie was taken by surprise by Caitlyn's response. "What are you talking about? All people have done since I got here is treat me like crap."

"So how am I supposed to take that. I consider it a pretty big insult when all I've done is try to make you feel good about yourself like you belonged for the past two years!"

"I haven't known you that long!" Mitchie rose from the bed, both their voices gaining more and more anger.

"Open your eyes and maybe you'd see why everybody smiles at you and waves when you don't 'know them'. Don't you think it's strange that everybody claims to know you for two years? Does it even get to you or are you to concerned that everybody supposedly hates you here?"

"I don't know what your talking about." Mitchie fiddled with the zipper on the suit case as if pretending that it needed shutting.

"Oh and Shane? Great job treating him like total crap when he loves you."

"How is that fair for me if I don't love him! This may seem strange to you but I don't fall in love with someone I've known for a few weeks."

"Two years!" Caitlyn argued back her voice booming around the room.

Before Mitchie could respond her mom had opened the door, "Mitchie your dads here."

Grabbing her suitcase she walked past Caitlyn and looked at her.

"Nice knowing you." Caitlyn said weakly shoving past Connie and out the door.

Ignoring the strange looks form her mom Mitchie darted out the door and before long had her stuff in the back of the truck.

"Hey Mitchie." Her dad beamed and gave her the biggest hug she had received in awhile.

"Mitchie!" A faint voice cried in the distance as she got into the car.

Shane struggled to talk or walk but as soon as he saw the truck moving he broke out in a run. As fast as he could just wasn't enough to him. He ran faster and faster coughing up blood every now and then. A few yards away from the truck he stumbled falling to the ground with a slight groan. The truck continued to move and sure enough it was out the gate before he had the chance to say bye.

"Shane!" Caitlyn ran as fast as her feet would take her before collapsing to the ground beside him. "Who did this to you?!" Her eyes were full of tears as she stared at the puddle of blood that came from his mouth.

Shane hesitated before pondering if he should even tell her what Tess had done that evening. "Just get me to the nurse. "

Caitlyn looked around nervously, she obviously had no idea how to get him there. Her only hope was that he wouldn't suffer from internal bleeding by the time she was able to get him there.

--

Thirty minutes into the drive Mitchie had just finished listening to a song on the radio. It seemed to get to her, playing over and over in her head. It was called When You Look Me in the Eyes apparently. But just by hearing it once it was instantly her favorite song. Thinking about the lyrics her mind went blank before a rush of pictures came bottling through her mind. Pictures of camp. But not pictures from this trip. It seemed as though an earlier trip.

The realization finally hitting her she sat up quickly giving her dad a scare. "Stop the car!" This did't seem like such a crime considering it was the middle of a deserted road in the woods.

Slamming on his breaks they both flew forward then back against there seats. "Honey what's going on."

"Dad, I remember."

Eyes widening with joy he smiled, "Remember what exactly?"

"Two years ago. Camp." Mitchie smiled with relief.

To bad this would be the last words she spoke to her beloved father. I suppose their to caught up in the moment to even notice a strange sight headed straight on toward them. What with an eighteen wheeler hurdling down the road full speed, a road isn't so deserted after all now it is?

* * *

**A/N: Sucks I know. But please review:)  
**

* * *


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: **I **Do Not Own **Camp Rock or any of it's characters.  
Though I know we'd all like to(:

**Important!: I am so terribly sorry I didn't update sooner. I got so busy I couldn't find time to finish. So here you go:) Were nearing the ned of ze story ! Review please:)  
**

* * *

You know that feeling, where you could have sworn something bad had happened to you? But then out of nowhere two arms shield you, protecting you from any harm that may come, and in the end everyone lives happily ever after? This story had somewhat a different ending. Indeed the young girl _had_ been shielded from harms way, but the fact is this wasn't a happily ever after. Or at least not the one she had in mind.

Mitchie's brown eyes fluttered open, she could feel a thick substance running down her forehead. Struggling to snap the buckle and free herself she shifted around in her seat. Finally unbuckling the strap she fell to the floor of the truck where the front windshield had been shattered into what seemed like tiny puzzle pieces lying in the middle of nowhere.

Climbing out as best she could, she felt the sharp piece of glass that punctured her leg just below the knee. Wincing in pain she could feel it digging in deeper and deeper. She didn't exactly know whether it was best to pull it out or merely leave it in. Deciding that maybe she'd lose more blood my taking it out she continued on. Breathing heavily she crawled across the concrete to find the eighteen wheeler, now on fire, a few yards away from the car with the driver laying flat blood smothered across his face. Desperately trying to look away her gaze was constantly caste back to the strange man who had come out of nowhere. _That_ could have been her, laying there hopelessly without a last trying breath. More yet it could of been her..._dad._ As if the realization had finally hit her it all came pouring down in what felt like heavy metal sheets on her now very weak shoulders.

"Dad!" Mitchie cried wiping blood from her own face every now and then. She searched the sight as best she could, but his body was nowhere to be found. Not a single breathing soul around her. Frantically looking every direction she opened her mouth but no words came out. Pressing harder she pushed even more, surely the impact had not made her lose her voice.

"Dad!" The young, teary-eyed, girl let out a long depressing cry once more before attempting before to rise from her knees. Wiping the soft tears that trickled down her flustered cheeks she fell once more with a loud thump. Her face against the ground she hesitantly looked up to see a body laying about 20 feet or so from where she now was. It obviously had to be him, which was a thought not even worth the mental stress it would cause forever more. The fire seemed to grow larger and burn a brighter red with each trying step she took to find what was once a loving father.

A frustrated grunt escaped from her now chap lips. She wanted to give up and just cry right then and there, but she knew full well that at this very moment in time it was not appropriate nor acceptable. Taking in one last breath she began crawling once more. For a split second the ground seemed to shake beneath her stopping her dead in her tracks. One painful look back was all it took before the scene unraveled to unleash a mortifying explosion of bright red and orange sparks in every direction imaginable. Heavy black smoke filtered the air as if you were standing in the middle of a bomb that had been set off.

Falling to the ground she covered the top of her head with her hands and shut her eyes tight, trying to shield her head from any glass or metal that more than likely would come hurdling from the truck. She remained pressed against the ground for what seemed as long as she could bare. She could hear the chunks of metal hitting the pavement around her fragile body, and before long the air had come from treacherous to amazingly still. But still the thought lingered in her mind that had she get up, she'd find an array of unpleasant surprises. Mustering up as much courage she had she stumbled up and took a quick glance around before proceeding on her desperate crawl towards her dad.

It seemed as though every time she thought she was close enough to see his face the road stretched longer. Making her journey to him longer as well.

Wiping a few tears from her eyes she picked him up and help him in her arms. As soon as her hand made contact with his back it had been instantly soaked in a deep red. Holding his body close to her own she felt a sharp pain run through her hand. Lifting his head she found a piece of glass from the windshield driven into the back of his neck. Letting out another cry she knew all hope had vanished into the thin air above her.

She was in shock. Stunned. Wrapped in silence. All she could hear was her own steady heartbeat. She lay her head against is chest then attempted to push words out of her mouth as loud as her voice would allow, "Dad!"

--

Shane shot up from bed, beads of sweat slowly making there way down his forehead. Rain gently hit the side of the window as he looked down to see Caitlyn kneeling by the side of the bed. Her head lay gently over the covers as if she had been there the whole time.

Pondering whether or not he should wake the poor girl he slowly climbed out of the bed. Careful not to make any noise or hurt his leg and stomach. Something felt... odd. The eerie feeling that presented itself so suddenly seemed to wrap around him. Pushing him further and further towards the door.

Following this invisible current, you might call it, he heard an unpleasant crying before him. Slowly coming to a stop in the next room he found Connie Torres on the floor in front of the T.v.

Frozen with shock he watched her body slowly shake as she pounded the floor as if she had been paralyzed.

"Connie!" Forcing himself to move faster he knelt by her side and tried to comfort her. She had been muttering something in Spanish. Maybe like a prayer perhaps?

Grabbing the remote he pressed rewind and then of course play.

"It seems as though the three people involved in this wreck were a daughter and father believed to be Michelle and David Torres. Evidence also states one fatality of whoms identity we do not know. But the question I think we're all dying to know is where are the daughter and father? It seems as though they did not stick around the scene of the crime. Stay tuned for more information coming your way. Back to you Bill."

"Thank you Lucy, it seems that we have quite a few thunderstorms rolling in, possibly high flooding for the following areas-"

Shutting off the T.v Shane could feel the heat inside of him. Possibly mixed emotions, whatever it was had now reached it's spilling point.

Carrying Connie to the bed Shane slipped on his shoes and forcefully made his way out the door. He didn't exactly have a car of his own, which would have been a problem had someone not left the keys inside their Ford Truck just outside the kitchen. Now don't get me wrong. Shane had never, in his entire life, been big on stealing. Especially vehicles. But this was a desperate time, and as they saying goes: desperate times call for desperate measures. And he certainly was not going to walk with his knee in the condition it had been in.

Casually making his way to the car he opened the door and climbed in. He then looked around for sight of anyone possibly shouting 'Hey that's my car!'

Slowly backing out he managed to get onto the main road without any suspicious glares. If he remembered correctly, he had to swing left after about twenty minutes. With his knee in the shape it was in at the moment, it should've taken him about thirty. Knowing full well that he certainly didn't have time to wait that long he sped up, using his left foot to drive instead.

---

The soft tears that had escaped from her brown eyes, rolled down her flustered cheeks. With a few broken bones and extreme chest pain, she carried her dad down the side of the road. Stopping to wipe a tear, or stray blood from her own face every once in awhile. Every moment cherished in her life, had just been a mere set up for a true nightmare.

Letting out a long sob Mitchie fell to the ground as lightning cackled over head. Laying her own fathers cold body next to her she pulled her weak knees up to her pounding chest and tried her best not to totally break down.

"I'm sorry dad... I...I didn't mean to." Mitchie whispered as tears slowly escaping her eyes. "It's my fault... All of it." Looking to her dad she lay a hand on his chest and pulled herself closer to him. "I need you... Dad, please don't leave me here. I can't do this without you..." Laying her head on his chest she could no longer here even the slightest of a faint heartbeat.

Rain began lightly coming down but was noticeably getting heavier by the minute. "Please!" Mitchie shouted as loud as her voice would carry, gripping his shirt with her fists before breaking down in heavy tears.

--

Shane pressed the gas petal even harder, as if he wasn't already going as fast as he could possibly go. The rain did not help the situation as it got more difficult to see out the windows by the second. Passing by he thought he saw... a person maybe?

slowing to a stop he quickly put the car in reverse, then climbing out he saw the young girl draped over the body that didn't seem to be moving.

"Mitchie."

Instantly she looked up, her eyes red from crying. "Shane." she managed to whisper before looking back down at her dad.

Running to her side he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her closer. Patting her back he felt a thick substance that felt honestly gross. Picking up his hand he took a glance and saw that it was not only a deep red, but spread out all over her back.

"Mitchie, we need to get some help, now." Helping her up he led her to the car.

"My-"

"I'll get him don't worry just get in." Shane hesitantly picked up her dad and carried him to the backseat. Getting in the car himself he was soaked head to toe.

Turning the keys a loud rumbling sound was only heard.

"What's going on..." Mitchie looked at Shane frantically and then to the back seat.

Shane tried starting it once more, but it refused. Pounding the dashboard with his fist he threw the keys down to the floor. "We're going to have to walk."

Mitchie was about to disagree with this statement but she knew that it really _was_ what they would have to do. Climbing out she grabbed her dad from the backseat and began walking. Shutting his door Shane ran to catch up. It was awkwardly silent for quite some time. The rain puring down in heavy sheets.

Letting out a scream Mitchie winced in pain.

"Mitchie!" Ushering to her side she stepped away.

"I'm fine." Mitchie responded with harshness in her voice.

"Look... Your going to have to put him down. Come back for him later even."

Giving Shane a horrified look Mitchie simply refused.

"Mitchie... he's dead."

"No!" Mitchie screamed tears welling up in her eyes once more. "...No."

"Mitchie please."

Sitting down she held him close to her in her lap. "I love you dad... Please don't leave me alone here." Mitchie whispered pulling him in closer.

Shane sighed and took a seat next to her, "Mitchie... We have to get you some help."

Looking down she nodded and continued to hold her dad close to her. Kissing his cheek she lay him down, "I'll come back for you dad. I promise."

Helping her up he took her hand and they began walking once more. "Don't look back." Shane advised and Mitchie just wasn't any use anyways, the rain was now pouring down she wouldn't be able to see him within a few yards away.

Time drug on slowly, painful for the both of them. Every so often they would stop and rest and then keep on walking.

"Shane..." Mitchie whispered before clutching her neck and falling rto the ground.

Shane frantically looked every which way before pulling her on his back.

"I'm fine... Put me down your hurt." Struggling to get off he gripped her tighter.

"Rest, You need it more than I do."

--

Finally Shane could see town lights, the big signs. Especially the one for the hospital. Mitchie would often wince from the pain that was now running through her whole body.

Busting through the main doors the room fell quiet instantly. Everybody turned to look at the two. "I need help." With those three words people had already cleared the way for the doctors to bring out the stretchers and take her to the emergency room.

"Shane," Mitchie gripped his hand refusing to let go. "Don't leave."

Looking her dead in the eyes he put both hands in hers, "I'm not going anywhere."

Letting go they hurriedly rushed her to the next room.

Shane looked around the room, feeling slightly dizzy.

"Sir, are you ok?" One of the young nurses looked to him cautiously and when no response came the nurse rushed to his aid just as he was falling to the floor.

"I need help!" She cried desperately as more emergency operators came running through the door.

--

"One, Two, Three, Pump!" The head surgeon barked.

"Beep. Beep. Beep."

"Again!"

"Beep...Beep...BeepBeepBeep."

"Again hurry!"

Doctors rushed to each side of the body and prepared to pump one more time.

BeepBeepBeep.......

* * *

**A/N: Poor.. who ? Lets not say names, after all you never know whos in that emergency room. I guess you'll have to wait until next time to see who exactly has this sad fate. REVIEW ! Pleasr:)  
**

* * *


End file.
